Już się miał świat ku zmrokowi
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, gdzie Castiel nie jest aniołem, a przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydaje
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Już się miał świat ku zmrokowi***  
 **[Hymn św. Ambrożego – Creator alme]**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: SPN**  
 **Pairing: Dean/Cas**  
 **Rating: +18**

* * *

W hrabstwie Eaton, pomiędzy Lansing a Potterville leży niewielkie miasteczko Dimondale. Tę małą mieścinę, wciśniętą pomiędzy Wielkie Jeziora a lasy, które na dobrą sprawę kończą się tysiące mil dalej przy kanadyjskiej granicy, ciągnąc się przez całe Michigan, zamieszkuje nie więcej niż kilka setek osób, o czym przekonali się Winchesterowie, gdy zawitali do tej osady, o której bogowie chyba na dobre zapomnieli, gdy pionierzy zbudowali fundamenty pierwszego domu.  
Główna droga do Dimondale wyglądała na od dawna nieużywaną. Asfalt był w zbyt dobrym stanie, a chodniki za czyste. Niewielu mieszkańców, którzy o tej porze wracali z pracy do swoich domostw, spoglądało z zaciekawieniem na czarną impalę sunącą leniwie jezdnią. Dean rozglądał się ostrożnie na obie strony. Niecałe pięć kilometrów wcześniej omal nie potrącili jelenia, a Winchester nie miał ochoty choćby porysować swojej dziecinki. Sam sunął palcem po mapie, mrucząc coś pod nosem niewyraźnie jakby nie wierzył w to co widzi.  
\- Jak miał się nazywać ten znajomy Pameli, o którym wspominał Bobby? - spytał w końcu.  
\- Nie wiem, nie było zasięgu w tym cholernym lesie. Ledwo go słyszałem - Dean skrzywił się na wspomnienie przymusowego parkowania na jakimś poboczu.  
Od kilku godzin nie mogli znaleźć żadnego motelu, a ostatnie miasteczko zostawili za sobą ponad pięćdziesiąt kilometrów temu. I Dean naprawdę nie miał ochoty wracać do Lansing tylko po to, żeby następnego dnia ponownie przedzierać się tu z powrotem.  
\- Znajdźmy jakiś bar, a ja spróbuję się dodzwonić do Bobby'ego. Muszą tu mieć zasięg albo chociaż telefon - rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek wieży, która mogłaby odpowiadać za przesył danych. - Kto w ogóle chciałby tu mieszkać? - zdziwił się. - Wokół nic tylko lasy. Żadnej cywilizacji.  
Sam zaśmiał się szczerze rozbawiony.  
\- Chyba właśnie odpowiedziałeś sobie na pytanie. Za sto metrów skręć w prawo - zakomenderował, spoglądając na mapę.  
\- Jasne, panie GPS - odgryzł się Dean. - Za sto metrów i tak kończy się to cholerne miasteczko - dodał zgryźliwie.  
Chwilę potem impala wjechała na niewielki parking przed barem. Knajpa wyglądała jak dziesiątki innych, które mijali podczas swojej podróży. Neonowy napis z zaproszeniem skierowanym przede wszystkim do miejscowych. Stojak na rowery, a nawet specjalne miejsce, gdzie można przywiązać konia, co szczerze powiedziawszy bardzo spodobało się Deanowi, chociaż miał nadzieję, że nikt tutaj nie przyjeżdża do baru konno. Ze środka dobiegały już śmiechy, więc zapewne część miejscowych zdążyła już wrócić do domu i wybrać się na piwo. Winchesterowie wysiedli z samochodu i Sam niemal natychmiast wszedł do środka, zostawiając Deana, który wybierał numer Singera.  
Środek knajpy nie był zadymiony, jakby się tego można było spodziewać. Nie było też żadnego znaku zakazu palenia. Sam rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, czując na sobie spojrzenia miejscowych i podszedł do baru, za którym niezbyt wysoki mężczyzna lał właśnie piwo do kufli.  
\- Beth, do jedynki - krzyknął do jedynej kelnerki, która mogła mieć nie więcej niż siedemnaście lat.  
Dziewczyna zabrała tacę i mijając stoliki zostawiła kufle przy tym stojącym najbliżej drzwi. Sam obserwował ją przez chwilę, czekając aż Dean do niego dołączy, ale najwyraźniej znalezienie zasięgu ponownie nastręczało trudności. Bobby zdążył wysłać ich tutaj, ale nie wyjaśnił do końca na co tym razem polują. Od ponad trzech miesięcy nie byli u niego, zajęci tropieniem demonów, które wydostały się przez bramy Piekła. Czasami udawało im się wcześniej określić z czym mają do czynienia, ale przeważnie jednak celowali w ciemno, przyjeżdżając na miejsce i dopiero dopasowując fakty. Sam miał nadzieję, ze tym razem będzie inaczej. Dimondale było zbyt oddalone od szlaku łowców, by ktokolwiek zdążył im pomóc w razie potrzeby.  
\- Co podać? - spytał w końcu barman, polerując ścierką świeżo wymyty kufel.  
Mężczyzna miał zaraźliwy uśmiech, więc kąciki ust Sama niemal natychmiast drgnęły unosząc się wyżej. Właśnie miał poprosić o piwo, gdy dostrzegł tabliczkę z napisem Kto obraża barmana, stawia kolejkę i niewielki dzwonek obok.  
\- Świetny pomysł - powiedział, wskazując głową w kierunku napisu.  
\- Skuteczny. Miejscowi go uwielbiają - zaśmiał się barman, wracając do polerowania szkła.  
Kelnerka zdążyła wrócić z brudnymi kuflami i znikła na zapleczu tak szybko jak się pojawiła.  
\- Piwo poproszę - zdecydował w końcu Sam, nie mogąc doczekać się brata. - Macie tutaj coś do jedzenia? - spytał, gdy barman wrócił z jasnozłotym napojem.  
\- Jeśli jajecznica wystarczy, myślę, że Beth mogłaby ją zrobić. Chociaż szczerze powiedziawszy – spojrzał wymownie na kręcącą się po sali kelnerkę. – Nie polecam.  
Sam mimo wszystko zamówił i dziewczyna pędziła na zaplecze. Dean pojawił się chwilkę potem i opadł na krzesło obok brata, wyglądając na wyczerpanego. Zresztą nic dziwnego. Prowadził przez prawie dobę i im obu należał się odpoczynek.  
\- Dodzwoniłem się do Bobby'ego. Tym razem brak demonów, ale coś zawitało do lasów, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli – spojrzał na Sama wymownie. – Poza tym… Nie uwierzysz, koleś, który ma nas przenocować ma na imię Castiel – parsknął. – Kto daje dziecku takie imię? Jego rodzice tak bardzo go nienawidzili, że postanowili go naznaczyć? Czy coś? – zaczął kpić. – Nie dosłyszałem nazwiska, ale chyba nie będzie nam potrzebne.  
\- Dean, może tak ciszej – mruknął Sam, widząc, że jego brat dopiero zaczął się nakręcać.  
\- Ciszej? Tacy jak Castiel nie chodzą do barów, Sammy. Musimy tylko poszukać jakiegoś zdziwaczałego dziadka, mieszkającego w chatce na kurzej stópce – dodał tonem, który przeważnie wykorzystywał, gdy obrażał brata.  
W międzyczasie barman przyniósł piwo i cierpliwie poczekał, aż Dean skończy mówić. Po czym sięgnął do dzwonka i uderzył nim kilka razy, obwieszczając kolejkę na koszt klienta. Kilka osób zachichotało i spojrzało ciekawie na zaskoczonych Winchesterów.  
\- Mam na imię Castiel, Anioł Dnia Czwartego, w wolnych chwilach przeprowadzam staruszki przez ulicę, Novak – przedstawił się jednym tchem. – A ty stawiasz kolejkę – dodał, wskazując na napis nad barem.  
Dean zbaraniał i chwilę otwierał usta jak ryba wynurzona z wody. Sam zaczął przepraszać mężczyznę, ale ten nie wydawał się bynajmniej urażony.  
\- Muszę przyznać, że to był dość ciekawy monolog. Już gorzej reagowano na dźwięk mojego imienia – przyznał uśmiechając się z satysfakcją. – Szukacie mnie w konkretnym celu czy jesteście z tego dziwnego stowarzyszenia, które przyznaje certyfikaty ludziom o najdziwniejszych imionach? – spytał zaciekawiony.  
Dean pozbierał się na tyle, by zabrać piwo Sama i skrzywił się, gdy brat uderzył go w rękę i porwał kufel.  
\- Mieliśmy zły początek – powiedział, wyciągając dłoń przez ladę. – Jestem Dean, a to Sam. Nasza wspólna znajoma, Pamela jest przyjaciółką naszego wujka Bobby'ego i wspominała, że moglibyśmy się u ciebie zatrzymać, jeśli to nie problem oczywiście. – Uderzył Sama łokciem, oczekując, że brat wykrztusi coś w końcu. Dean nigdy nie był dobry w przepraszaniu ani tych wszystkich emocjonalnych rzeczach, przez co ludzie z zasady mu nie ufali. A biorąc pod uwagę brak motelu, ciemny las i ogólne zmęczenie, naprawdę nie miał ochoty ani wracać do Lansing, ani tym bardziej spać w impali.  
Obaj potrzebowali chociaż kawałka podłogi i prysznica.  
\- Tak. Nie wiem czy pamiętasz Pamelę – zaczął Sam.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko, zarzucając wilgotną ścierkę na ramię. Zrobił miejsce Beth, która przyniosła nie najgorzej wyglądającą jajecznicę.  
\- Jasne, spotkaliśmy się w Nowym Jorku parę lat temu, pomagała mi rozwikłać pewną sprawę. Nie jesteście pierwszymi gośćmi od 'wujka Bobby'ego' – zrobił w powietrzu cudzysłów, dając im do zrozumienia, że nie wierzy w te rodzinne więzy. Dean spojrzał wymownie na Sama. Wiedzieli co to oznaczało: łowcy bywali tu już wcześniej. Castiel jednak kontynuował dalej. – I nauczony doświadczeniem nie dam wam kluczy do mojego domu – parsknął szczerze rozbawiony.  
\- Wiesz, jeśli chodzi o to co mówiłem wcześniej… - zaczął Dean niemrawo, gdy wizja łóżka zaczęła się oddalać bezpowrotnie, ale Castiel machnął ręką.  
\- To nie o to chodzi. Kiedy ostatnio zostawiłem 'przyjaciół Pameli' – powtórzył gest – samych, przez prawie tydzień próbowałem zdrapać farbę z podłogi. Macie tendencje do rysowania podejrzanych symboli na płaskich powierzchniach. O wszechobecnej soli nie wspomnę – zamilkł na chwilę. – Zamykam bar o dziesiątej i wtedy pojedziemy do mnie. Nie chcę tym razem żadnych zniszczeń, zrozumiano? – spytał ich już całkiem poważnie.  
Sam zapewnił go solennie, że niczego takiego nie planowali. Dean nawet prawie mu uwierzył, chociaż odkąd pamiętał nigdy nie spali w niezabezpieczonym domu. Nawet w motelach każde wejście do pokoju obsypywali dużą ilością soli na wszelki wypadek, aby demony nie zaskoczyły ich w nocy. Tym bardziej teraz, gdy tak wiele tych kreatur wydostało się na zewnątrz.  
Castiel wrócił do nalewania piwa, a Beth dzielnie roznosiła trunek, po czym wręczył Deanowi rachunek, twierdząc, że za resztę zapłaci firma, ale zasady są zasadami i on nie zamierza ich łamać. Sam nie mógł przestać chichotać jak mała dziewczynka, gdy jego brat z ciężkim sercem wyciągnął jedną z podrobionych kart kredytowych. Barman przyjął ją bez słowa komentarza.  
Castiel ewidentnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy czym dokładnie się zajmowali. Niemal od razu spytał czy zatrzymali się Dimondale w związku ze zbliżającym się polowaniem i Dean bardzo szybko potwierdził. Nigdy nie rezygnował z dobrych przykrywek, które same pchały się w ręce. Tym bardziej, że to tłumaczyłoby broń w samochodzie.  
Powoli dopili piwo. Potem drugie i trzecie, i jeśli Dean miał być szczery to nawet chyba piąte i szóste. Impala miała zostać na parkingu przed barem aż do następnego ranka. Castiel zapewnił ich, że mieszka naprawdę blisko i Dean nie mógł powstrzymać się przed kolejnym komentarzem.  
\- W tym mieście wszystko jest blisko.  
Barman sięgnął po linkę od dzwonka i jego głos ponownie rozbrzmiał w lokalu. Pozostali goście podnieśli swoje kufle w geście wiwatu.  
\- Hej, nie obraziłem barmana! – zaprotestował Winchester.  
Castiel skinął głową w stronę kolejnej plakietki z napisem To barman ustala co jest obraźliwe.  
\- Sprytne – docenił go ponownie Sam.  
Dean ponownie sięgnął do portfela, czując, że wypił za dużo. Oczy piekły go od kilku godzin, ale pocieranie nie przynosiło już upragnionej ulgi. Potrzebował snu tak bardzo jak kąpieli i jedzenia. Jajecznica Beth okazała się nie tyle dobra, co pożywna, ale szczerze powiedziawszy Dean mógłby zjeść niedogotowane mięso z jelenia, którego prawie potrącili dzisiejszego dnia i nie poczułby różnicy. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że powinni częściej wymieniać się z Samem za kółkiem, ale pozostawienie brata za kierownicą impali niepokoiło go tak bardzo jak uśmieszki kelnerki, które sugerowały to, co zawsze im sugerowano, gdy się gdzieś zatrzymywali.  
\- Nie jesteśmy razem – mruknął Dean, ku zaskoczeniu Sama, który wypytywał Castiela o jakieś dziwne przypadki zaginięć.  
Barman okazał się nieprzydatny. Mieszkał w Dimondale dopiero od dwóch lat i choć zżył się z miejscowymi, raczej nie interesował się plotkami.  
\- Nigdy bym tego nie zasugerował – zaczął Castiel.  
Sam spojrzał na zegarek i za siebie, na pełen bar, a potem na Castiela.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że uda ci się wyjść o dziesiątej? – zwątpił.  
Wielu klientów wciąż zamawiało piwo i ludzi raczej przybywało niż ubywało.  
\- Miejscowa cisza nocna – wyjaśnił barman. – Wyganiam ich w tygodniu przed dziesiątą, bo jutro rano idą do pracy. Beth ma szkołę… - urwał. – Małe miejscowości mają swoje plusy. Zawsze wiem, o której skończę. Tylko w piątki i soboty jest prawdziwy tłok. W ten weekend dodatkowo wypada polowanie, więc na pewno zjadą się jeszcze dodatkowo okoliczni myśliwi – wyjaśnił.  
\- Polujesz?  
Castiel zaprzeczył.  
\- Altruista i pacyfista – westchnął z udawanym bólem. – Aczkolwiek dziczyzna smakuje wyśmienicie – dodał po chwili. – Nie mam w zwyczaju łażenia po lesie i uganianiu się za obiadem. Mogę ugotować jak coś przytachacie. A propos, w Dimondale nie ma restauracji, ani żadnego baru, w którym serwowane jest jedzenie. Gotuję dla siebie, więc nie będzie problemu. Kuchnia w domu jest do waszej dyspozycji. Chyba, że wolicie zapuszczać się do Potterville albo Lansing.  
Sam podziękował i przeciągnął się, pozwalając kręgom przeskoczyć z głośnym trzaskiem. Nie mógł doczekać się – podejrzewam, że podobnie jak Dean – normalnego wygodnego łóżka.

ooo

Kiedy następnego dnia rano Dean otworzył oczy, nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Wzdrygał się na samą myśl, że zostawiają dom tak otwarty, niezabezpieczony. Prawie jak zaproszenie. Chociaż Bobby nie wspominał o demonach i nic nie wskazywało, by jakikolwiek miał się tu znajdować, Winchester czułby się o wiele lepiej, obwarowany symbolami odpędzającymi zło.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy to już paranoja, ale odrzucił tę myśl. Sam spał w najlepsze w pokoju obok. Dean słyszał jego chrapanie, chociaż oddzielała ich ściana. Sądząc po kolejnych dźwiękach, ich gospodarz chyba gotował na parterze.  
Dom Castiela był dwupiętrowy i zbyt duży jak dla jednej osoby, ale ponieważ w Dimondale wszystkie domy takie były, pewnie architekci nie przewidzieli Casa w swoich planach. Miało to jednak swoje plusy. Na parterze znajdowała się naprawdę wielka kuchnia, która przypominała Deanowi o starym domu w Lawrence. Zaraz obok znajdował się salon z biblioteczką i telewizorem, który nie wyglądał na zbyt często używany. Ich pokoje mieściły się na pierwszym piętrze. Podobnie jak niewielka łazienka. Wyżej był już tylko strych, na który można było się dostać wyłącznie spuszczając w dół drabinę.  
Dean obszedł dom i sprawdził go dokładnie, gdy tylko upewnił się, że Castiel poszedł spać. Mężczyzna nie żartował, gdy mówił, że nie chce kolejnych zniszczeń. Podłoga pod oknami musiała być malowana dość niedawno. Farbę zdarto kilka tygodni wcześniej i nałożono nowy lakier. Dean nie znalazł żadnych śladów siarki, więc to mogła być prewencja. Chociaż z drugiej strony, Castiel musiał mieć jakąś manię czystości, bo wszystko niemal lśniło i siarka, podobnie jak sól mogła zostać wchłonięta przez odkurzacz.  
Przyzwyczajony do chaosu domu Bobby'ego Dean, nie czuł się tu zbyt swobodnie. Obszedł dom na palcach, nie dlatego, że bał się, iż jakikolwiek dźwięk obudzi ich gospodarza, ale przede wszystkim, bo czuł się brudny. Był nieogolony, wyczerpany i jego ubranie potrzebowało prania.  
Sam zaaklimatyzował się niemal w chwili, gdy przekroczył próg domu, ale on mieszkał z Jessicą w Stanford, więc był przyzwyczajony do babskich standardów czystości. W zasadzie Sam ogólnie był straszną babą, a przynajmniej tak tłumaczył to sobie Dean.  
Dźwięki w kuchni ucichły i zapach jedzenia przedarł się przez zamknięte drzwi pokoju. Sądząc po aromacie mogły to być tylko naleśniki, co potwierdził pomruk dochodzący z pomieszczenia obok.  
Sam uwielbiał naleśniki odkąd Dean pamiętał. Niewiele potrwało zanim młodszy Winchester zapukał do jego drzwi i obaj zeszli na śniadanie, zastając Castiela z kubkiem czegoś, co Dean określi jako zielona herbata. Dopiero teraz mieli okazji przyjrzeć mu się bliżej.  
Castiel nie był zbyt wysoki. W porównaniu z Samem nikt nie był. Mógł mieć nie więcej niż sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto kiedykolwiek pracował fizycznie, ale utrzymywał sylwetkę w dobrej kondycji. Miał dość wąskie dłonie i długie palce, które oplatały kubek chwytem kogoś, kto jest zdecydowany i pewny siebie. Jego niebieskie oczy nie wyglądały naturalnie i Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nosi soczewki. Przypomniał sobie, że wczoraj widział na jakimś zdjęciu Castiela w okularach.  
\- Kawa? Herbata? – zaproponował, pocierając palcami szczękę z jednodniowym zarostem.  
\- Śmierdzi – stwierdził bezapelacyjnie Dean, patrząc na trzymany przez Castiela kubek.  
Sam rzucił mu to sucze spojrzenie, które mówiło jak ty się zachowujesz, gamoniu. Ale Dean przecież nie był jakimś weganinem, który ucieszy się z zielonej, działającej antyzmarszczkowo herbaty, a potem pędzi na jogę o brzasku.  
\- Odrobinę – przyznał Castiel rozbawiony.  
Odwrócił się i włączył czajnik przy okazji wyciągając z szafki kawę. Nasypał sporo do dwóch filiżanek i poczekał aż Winchesterowie zajmą miejsca przy stole.  
\- Nie rozmawialiśmy wczoraj o tym, ale chcielibyśmy jakoś pokryć koszty – zaczął Sam, słodząc sobie kawę i nakładając ponad połowę z przygotowanych naleśników.  
\- Przyjaciele Pameli, są moimi przyjaciółmi – odparł spokojnie mężczyzna, podchodząc ponownie do kuchenki. Najwyraźniej apetyt Sama zaskoczył go. Nie byłby pierwszym. – Poza tym zawsze miło mieć gości.  
Sam oderwał się w końcu od talerza i upił trochę kawy.  
\- Masz piękny dom – pochwalił.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- I duży – dodał Sam.  
\- I stary – dorzucił Castiel. – Raz nawet myślałem, że w nim straszy – zaśmiał się.  
Winchesterowie poderwali głowy do góry, czekając na jakieś rozwinięcie tematu. Od wczoraj nie zbliżyli się ani na krok do rozwiązania sprawy, którą zlecił im Bobby.  
\- To wtedy Pamela ci pomogła? – zaczął ostrożnie Sam.  
Castiel przełożył na talerz kolejne naleśniki i wrócił do kuchenki. Wlał porcję ciasta i skręcił gaz.  
\- Nie jestem wariatem, nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Nie wierzę w duchy – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. – Pamelę spotkałem, gdy mieszkałem w Nowym Jorku. Wpadła w zasadzie na mnie w biurowcu, w którym mieściła się siedziba mojej firmy i zaintrygowała mnie - urwał, przypominając sobie tamte wydarzenia. – Moja sekretarka wyjaśniła mi, że Pamela jest jasnowidzem.  
Castiel przewrócił naleśniki i oparł się ponownie o szafkę z łopatką w dłoni.  
\- Raczej byłem i jestem sceptykiem, i jeśli mnie ktoś spyta, to pewnie jako sceptyk umrę, ale – urwał. – Wierzę w Pamelę. Wtedy miała rację, a potem chciałem, żeby się czegoś dla mnie dowiedziała, ale niestety się nie udało - dokończył. – A jak wy poznaliście Pamelę? – spytał, zmieniając temat.  
\- To przyjaciółka wujka Bobby'ego – powtórzył Sam. – W zasadzie spotkaliśmy ją po raz pierwszy dwa lata temu, gdy wuj – To słowo z trudem przechodziło mu przez usta. – odwiedził ją w szpitalu.  
Castiel drgnął zaskoczony.  
\- Pam miała wypadek? Nie mówiła mi nic – wzruszył ramionami. – Coś poważnego? – zmartwił się.  
Sam zawahał się, patrząc pytająco na Deana, który wbił wzrok w blat. Wypadek Pameli odbił się na nich wszystkich. Łowcy byli jak rodzina. Byli jednym klanem i chociaż Pamela bezpośrednio nigdy nie brała udziału w polowaniach, często pomagała korzystając ze swoich zdolności. Do tej zresztą pory dzwonili do niej, gdy potrzebowali informacji.  
\- I tak, i nie – zaczął Dean. – Przynajmniej nic śmiertelnego. Pamela straciła wzrok, ale nie chce o tym mówić, więc nie jestem zaskoczony, że nie wiesz – dodał, widząc szok wymalowany na twarzy Castiela. – Nie wiemy jak to się stało. Kiedy zadzwoniła ze szpitala, było już po sprawie – uciął jakiekolwiek możliwe pytania.  
Pamela powiedziała Bobby'emu, że sprawdzała coś dla znajomego, kiedy jej oczy po prostu zaczęły parować. To był jeden z bardziej niebezpiecznych seansów, ale nie poznała imienia tego, który ją zaatakował. Próbowali potem znaleźć demona, obdarzonego taką mocą, ale w żadnej z ksiąg nie było o nim informacji. Poza tym kobieta zapewniła ich, że nie miał prawa prześlizgnąć się przez jej zabezpieczenia. I faktycznie, gdy sprawdzili jej mieszkanie, pułapka na demony była nienaruszona. Do tej pory nie rozwiązali zagadki i Bobby'emu spędzało to sen z powiek. Przyjaźnił się z Pamelą prawie tak długo jak z Johnem Winchesterem.  
Sam poruszył się niespokojnie, to naprawdę był cholernie trudny temat, bo pomimo swojego ogromnego doświadczenia żaden z łowców nie potrafił pomóc kobiecie. A przynajmniej się zemścić.  
\- Dzisiaj wybieramy się na mały rekonesans – Dean szybko zmienił temat. – Znasz jakieś ciekawe miejsca owiane grozą albo legendą? – spytał. – Sammy jest początkującym spirytystą – dodał, klepiąc brata po plecach na potwierdzenie tych słów.  
Młodszy Winchester skrzywił na kolejny przytyk.  
\- Jakbyś wiedział co to znaczy – warknął znad prawie pustego talerza.  
\- Wiem, że nie ma nic wspólnego ze spirytusem.  
Cas ponownie wyglądał na rozbawionego.  
\- O ile się orientuję, Dimondale jest najspokojniejszym miasteczkiem w stanie – odpowiedział na wcześniejsze pytanie.  
Pół godziny później Dean odpalił silnik impali i wyjechali z Samem z miasta. O ile Bobby się nie mylił, musieli przeszukać tereny wokół Dimondale. Dwa i trzy lata temu zdarzyły się podczas Wielkiego Polowania dwa zniknięcia. W tym roku wszystko wskazywało na to, że będą mieli do czynienia z kolejnym i czekała ich ponad dwudziestoletnia przerwa w serii, więc musieli się przyłożyć.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean nie cierpiał nie wiedzieć na co poluje. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że w torbie przewieszonej przez ramię dźwigał masę niepotrzebnych ciężkich sprzętów, jak srebrne mizerykordie, żelazne maczety albo kołki wykonane z pewnego afrykańskiego krzewu. Bynajmniej. Chodziło głównie o to, że zmuszeni byli z Samem do zajrzenia w każdą zapadlinę, dolinę, szczelinę i dziurę w cholernie daleko ciągnącym się lesie, pełnym jeleni potrącających samochody i ptaków, które robiły kupę na przednią szybę. Dean naprawdę mógł nosić to wszystko przy sobie przez cały dzień, gdyby nie fakt, że byłoby to nad wyraz podejrzane, a podejrzeń nie chcieli wzbudzać, nie wiedząc jak długo będą gośćmi w tym małym miasteczku.  
Nie chcieli nadmiernego rozgłosu, bo mogłoby to przeszkodzić w śledztwie, a w skrajnym przypadku uprzedzić potwora o ich niepożądanej obecności.  
A to z kolei był drugi powód, dla którego Dean nie cierpiał polować na coś nieznanego.  
Takiego Wendigo nie musieli się obawiać w miasteczku. No chyba, że polowali na Muszhuszu*. Ten od razu rzucał się w oczy, gdy atakował, ale znalezienie go w mieście, które otaczał opieką było niemal niemożliwe.  
Do domu Casa wrócili bardzo późno. Sam miał nawet wyrzuty sumienia, bo nie uprzedził o tym gospodarza i na stole czekała kartka z informacją, gdzie znajdą obiad, chociaż pora kolacji już dawno minęła. Dean bez zastanowienia rzucił się na pozostawionego w kuchence kurczaka. Jedzenie chipsów i batoników czy też cheesburgerów, gdy mieli więcej czasu, nie było tym, czego potrzebował prawdziwy mężczyzna.  
Prawdziwy mężczyzna potrzebował najwyraźniej kurczaka w lekko cytrusowym sosie.  
\- Cas jest pewnie w barze – mruknął Sam, zmywając.  
\- Pewnie tak.  
\- Nie mamy żadnych śladów. Musimy skontaktować się z Bobbym.  
\- Myślisz, że będziemy potrzebować wsparcia? – Dean skrzywił się wyraźnie.  
Ich dotychczasowe doświadczenia z pracy z innymi łowcami nie były, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, najlepsze. Tym bardziej, że część obwiniała Winchesterów o wypuszczenie kilku setek rozwścieczonych demonów przez bramy Piekieł.  
Łowcy byli indywidualistami. Tak naprawdę niewielu pracowało w grupach czy parach. Każdy miał swoją naznaczoną głębokimi bliznami przeszłość i wynikający z tego trudny charakter. Bardzo niełatwo przychodziło im jakiekolwiek porozumienie, tym bardziej, że każdy miał swój własny styl.  
\- Nie sądzę. Wykluczyłem wendigo, wilkołaki i zmiennokształtnych. Nie sądzę, żeby to były wampiry ani demony. Zawsze zostawiają jakieś ślady – dodał. – Zostały nam leprekauny. Ze względu na bliskość wody, kelpie oraz wszystkie możliwe nimfy leśne. W tym problem, że przebywałyby tutaj na stałe, więc i zaginięcia odbywałyby się co roku, a nie co dwadzieścia – dokończył i zawiesił ścierkę do naczyń na uchwycie kuchenki.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami. Nie był najlepszy w tego typu dyskusjach. Sam zawsze szybciej analizował fakty i wyszukiwał informacje. Dean był tym, który reagował z odpowiednią szybkością i przygotowywał potrzebną broń.  
\- Cas mówił, że w ten piątek będzie polowanie, no nie? – przypomniał sobie starszy z Winchesterów. – Potrzebna nam będzie normalna broń. Te zabawki na sól czy ołów nie są modelami stosowanymi przez myśliwych. Myślę, że powinniśmy się przyłączyć. Dodatkowy rekonesans po lesie i to w doborowym towarzystwie – zakpił.

ooo

Kiedy Cas wrócił i Dean upewnił się, że ich gospodarz śpi, wyszedł na palcach ze swojego pokoju i zszedł na parter. Kilka godzin wcześniej sprawdził, który ze schodków skrzypi i ominął go zgrabnie. Był zbyt zmęczony całodniową wędrówką po lesie, żeby tym razem doczekiwać do trzeciej nad ranem, gdy ludzki sen jest najgłębszy.  
Wyjął z wiszącej na wieszaki kurtki dwa flamastry i podziękował ludziom, którzy to wymyślili, za farbę fluorescencyjną. Myślał nad tym prawie połowę ubiegłej nocy, aż znalazł rozwiązanie. Nie zbezcześci podłogi Castiela (a przynajmniej nie tak, żeby ten to zauważył) i jednocześnie zabezpieczy dom na bardzo długo, o ile gospodarz nie używa czegoś żrącego do mycia paneli.  
Przez kilka naprawdę długich minut malował pentagramy pod oknami i drzwiami, aż w końcu zadowolony z rezultatów użył specjalnej latarki, którą także kupił dzisiejszego ranka. Pułapki na demony prezentowały się idealnie. Szybko zgasił nikłe światło i już miał wracać do pokoju, gdy usłyszał niezbyt głośne skrzypnięcie.  
Instynktownie rzucił się do przodu i powalił napastnika na ziemię, jednocześnie unieruchamiając jego kończyny. Ciało upadło na podłogę z głośnym jękiem i chwilę szamotało się, aż w końcu dało za wygraną. Sam musiał usłyszeć hałas, bo w kilka chwil później światło w korytarzu rozbłysło, a Dean ze zdziwieniem wpatrywał się w rozłożonego pod nim półnagiego Castiela.  
\- Co tu robisz? – spytał głupio, puszczając dłonie mężczyzny.  
Cas niemal natychmiast rozmasował nadgarstki.  
\- Usłyszałem hałas i zszedłem – wyjaśnił i wbił zaskoczony wzrok w tatuaż na piersi Deana. - Myślałem, że jesteś włamywaczem – powiedział, marszcząc brwi.  
Sam przestąpił z nogi na nogę i przeczesał nerwowo dłonią swoje przydługie już włosy. W najbliższych dniach musieli znaleźć jakiegoś dobrego fryzjera, bo Dean czuł, że niektóre z kosmyków na jego głowie zakręcały się i drażniły jego ucho.  
\- Zszedłem po wodę – skłamał Winchester i Castiel wyczuł to od razu.  
Spojrzał na niego z jedną uniesioną brwią i Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma przy sobie żadnej szklanki.  
\- Ale już się napiłem – dodał szybko.  
\- Dean się boi o swoją dziecinkę – zaczął nagle Sam. – Wiesz jakimi mężczyźni potrafią być paranoikami na tym punkcie – wyjaśnił.  
O dziwo Cas parsknął tylko i chyba przyjął do wiadomości takie wytłumaczenie.  
\- Tutaj nikt nie ukradnie twojej… Dziecinki. A nawet jeśli to takiego samochodu nie da się ukryć w Dimondale – zakpił.  
Winchester spojrzał z udawaną złością na brata i pochwycił zamyślony wzrok Castiela. Novak spoglądał raz po raz na jego tatuaż. Sam zszedł w koszulce, więc jego znaku nie było widać pod materiałem. Jeśli Castiel widział to już wcześniej na pewno wzbudziło to jego zainteresowanie.  
\- Coś nie tak? – spytał, wyrywając gospodarza z zamyślenia.  
Castiel wciągnął powietrze głębiej do płuc i wypuścił ze świstem.  
\- Wiesz skąd masz ten tatuaż? – spytał wprost.  
\- Jak to skąd? – zdziwił się Dean. – Z salonu – powiedział pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy. – Wiesz jak jest, jedna pijana noc i budzisz się z napisem 'Kocham Queen'…  
\- …albo z pentagramem na piersi? – spytał Cas, po czym odwrócił się do nich bokiem i zgiął lewą rękę tak, by widać było całą łopatkę.  
Na splocie mięśni widniał taki sam jak Deana pentagram w kole, wraz z wyrytymi symbolami, uniemożliwiającymi demonom opętanie. Winchester otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, widząc kątem oka, że Sam też jest zszokowany. Dotknął ostrożnie napiętych mięśni i przejechał opuszkami palców po skórze, czując szorstką nierówność.  
\- To nie tatuaż – zauważył cicho.  
\- Ktoś mi to wypalił – wyjaśnił Cas i wyprostował się.  
Sam zszedł ze schodów i oparł się o filar zerkając na Deana wymownie. Pamela wysyłała tutaj raz na dwa miesiące łowców nie tylko jako przyjezdnych gości dla ich własnej wygody. Gdyby z Castielem było coś nie tak, Barnes dowiedziałaby się pierwsza z późniejszych relacji.  
\- Nie wiesz kto? – spytał Sam rzeczowo.  
Castiel wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Obudziłem się z trzydniową luką w pamięci i tym na łopatce. Lekarz powiedział, że musiało cholernie boleć, ale nie pamiętałem nawet tego. Pam obiecała podpytać tu i tam… - urwał.  
Dean szybko przypomniał sobie pytania Bobby'ego czy kiedykolwiek polowali na coś w Nowym Yorku. Szczególnie jakiegoś demona, ale wtedy nie zapuszczali się do większych miast. Pamela musiała szukać tego, kto wypalił Castielowi znak na łopatce, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka Winchester widział, że nie zrobił tego człowiek.  
Ale demon chroniący człowieka przed jemu podobnymi?  
Sam szybko uciął temat, mówiąc, że jutro czeka go daleka podróż do Potterville. Umówili się wcześniej, że młodszy z Winchesterów pojedzie do miasta i kupi jakąś normalną broń. Ta z impali nie nadawała się do normalnych polowań. Każdy pistolet został odpowiednio przerobiony i wzbudziłby niezdrowe zainteresowanie, a najwyraźniej musieli uczestniczyć w miejscowej rozrywce, by przynajmniej zapewnić bezpieczeństwo obecnym, jeśli do tego czasu nie znajdą potwora.  
Kiedy Dean wstał następnego dnia, Sama już nie było, podobnie jak impali. Cas robił w kuchni jajecznicę i bez słowa zasiedli do jedzenia. Był czwartek i jutro miało odbyć się według planu wstępne polowanie bez nagonki. Bardziej jako rekonesans niż faktyczna wyprawa po łupy.  
\- Powinieneś mieć przy sobie jakąś broń – zwrócił mu uwagę Dean. – Wczoraj wyszedłeś nieuzbrojony.  
Cas podniósł głowę znad talerza.  
\- Chyba nie zamierzasz robić mi wykładu na temat samoobrony? – uniósł brwi do góry.  
Dean przeżuł porcję jajecznicy.  
\- Nie robię wykładów, tylko mówię, że to trochę… - urwał.  
\- Potrafię się obronić, Dean. Prowadzę bar – przypomniał. – Myślisz, że wszyscy są tutaj uroczy i małomiasteczkowo kulturalni?  
\- Na pewno są strasznie groźni, jak ta banda staruszków z przedwczoraj.  
Cas zabrał swój talerz i zaczął zbierać naczynia ze stołu. Kiedy odkręcił kran i sięgnął po pierwszy kubek, Dean zniecierpliwił się.  
\- Nic nie powiesz?  
\- A co mam powiedzieć? Jestem prawnikiem z Nowego Jorku – powiedział, odwracając się nagle. – Jedynakiem i mieszczuchem. Mogę się z tobą sprzeczać, ale to bez sensu, bo i tak zrobię co uznam za stosowne. To nie sala sądowa, nie muszę przytaczać argumentów na poparcie mojej tezy. Uznaję i szanuję twoje zdanie – dodał.  
Dean zamrugał zaskoczony, a Cas bez słowa wrócił do mycia naczyń. Winchester chwilę go obserwował jak metodycznie ścierał brud, aż w końcu znudzony poszedł do salonu. Trochę natrudził się, żeby włączyć stary telewizor, ale gdy w końcu udało mu się ustawić program, zaczął oglądać 'Dr. Sexy'. Nie był pewien kiedy Castiel do niego dołączył, bo doktor Piccolo właśnie po raz kolejny strzelała focha i robiła taką samą suczą minę jak Sam. Roześmiał się, gdy przyszło mu to na myśl i aż podskoczył, gdy zawtórował mu drugi głos.  
\- Ma minę jak Sam – zachichotał Cas, wskazując palcem na ekran.  
Dean nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo błyskawica przecięła niebo i w ciągu kilku minut zrobiło się ciemno. Winchester spiął się i rzucił okiem pod okna. W normalnym świetle nie było widać wyrysowanych pentagramów, ale Dean i tak uspokoił się. Tak szybko rozpoczynające się burze nigdy nie były dobrym znakiem.  
\- Oho, w tym roku jest wcześniej, niż normalnie – ocenił Castiel bez cienia niepokoju. – Radzę ci zadzwonić do Sama, bo za chwilę może nie być zasięgu – poradził.  
\- Myślę, że się nie zgubi – parsknął Dean, ale mimo wszystko sięgnął po telefon.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Burze o tej porze czasem sprawiają, że miasteczko jest odcięte od świata. To była pierwsza rzecz, przed którą przestrzegli mnie sąsiedzi. Wszystkie drogi do Dimondale prowadzą przez mosty albo kładki, a nagle wezbrana w rzekach woda, skutecznie uniemożliwia dojazd… - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Dean wybiegł na piętro i bezceremonialnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Po kilku sygnałach Sam odebrał telefon.  
\- Zaraz będziemy odcięci – zaczął Dean i wyjaśnił szybko sytuację. – Co ci mówi zsyłanie ulew, polowanie i ofiary z ludzi?  
Po drugiej stronie zaległa cisza.  
\- Cholera, nie wychodźcie z domu – zaczął Sam.  
\- A coś czego nie wiem? – spytał Dean i usłyszał szum w słuchawce.  
Po chwili dobiegło go ciche pukanie i do środka wszedł Cas.  
\- Nie mamy zasięgu – poinformował go.  
\- Poważnie, Sherlocku? – spytał Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wiedział, że zachowuje się jak dupek, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie czuł się przy Castielu zbyt swobodnie odkąd tylko przyjechali. Nie chodziło tylko o początek ich znajomości, ale przede wszystkim o to, że mężczyzna zdawał się nie do ruszenia. Nie zirytowało go ewidentne wtrącanie Deana, ani to, że obraził jego osobę w zasadzie. Nawet Sam nazywał go chociaż dupkiem za mniejsze rzeczy.  
Poza tym Castiel dziwnie pachniał. Nie było to całkiem mydło, którego używał, a które Dean już sprawdził. To było po prostu coś czystego i nieuchwytnego. Castiel pachniał trochę jak Sam, gdy był dzieckiem i to sprawiało, że Winchester od razu stawiał się w roli jego opiekuna.  
Dean nie miał zamiaru oczywiście nikomu tego powiedzieć. Oczyma wyobraźni widział już minę Sama i słyszał jego śmiech, gdy brat wypomniałby mu instynkt macierzyński i zasugerował, że Dean być może w pewnym momencie swojego niepełnego rozwoju wyhodował sobie macicę. Nie łatwiej też było unikać Casa w domu, gdzie w tej chwili mieszkało ich tylko dwóch, a deszcz uniemożliwił jakąkolwiek wycieczkę.  
Chcąc nie chcąc Dean w końcu zszedł na obiad i zastał Castiela pichcącego w kuchni. Nie bez zadowolenia dostrzegł w piekarniku ciasto.  
\- Przepraszam za wcześniej – zaczął.  
Cholera, to Sam był od tego emocjonalnego gówna.  
Castiel skinął głową i wrócił do metodycznego krojenia czegoś co było zielone, więc to musiała być zemsta na Deanie, bo Winchester nie cierpiał warzyw. Przez chwilę milczeli wsłuchując się w deszcz uderzający o blachę. Było wczesne popołudnie, ale w całym domu świeciło się światło. Przez ciężkie chmury nie prześlizgiwał się ani jeden promień słońca.  
\- Zerwało już dwa mosty – poinformował go Cas.  
\- Sam pewnie został w Potterville, chociaż jutro spróbuje się do nas przebić – odparł Dean.  
Cas powrócił do przygotowywania sałatki, wciąż odwrócony do Winchestera plecami.  
\- Co skłoniło cię do przenosin na takie… pustkowie? – Tym razem to Dean zaczął.  
\- Pamela przekonała mnie, że Nowy York nie jest odpowiednim dla mnie miejscem – wyjaśnił enigmatycznie. – Zasugerowała mi, że zbyt wielu ludzi manipuluje mną i jeśli zależy mi na szczęściu powinienem się ukryć, a ono samo mnie znajdzie – dodał i odwrócił się z lekkim uśmiechem. – To brzmi naiwnie, ale szczerze powiedziawszy wydawało mi się, że Pam próbuje mnie przenieść na prowincję, bo się o mnie boi. Ten cały znak na łopatce… - Zmarszczył brwi. – Zaniepokoił ją. I była na tyle przekonująca, że wycelowałem palcem w mapę i przeniosłem się do Dimondale.  
\- Tak, Pamela potrafi być przekonująca, gdy tego chce – odparł Winchester.  
Ulewa przybierała na sile i Dean nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że deszcz został magicznie wywołany. Wciąż nie było energii elektrycznej, ale Castiel najwyraźniej był przygotowany na taką ewentualność, bo na stole stała niewielka kempingowa kuchenka na butlę, której zamierzał użyć do zrobienia obiadu.  
Kolejna błyskawica przecięła niebo i Winchester zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.  
\- Jeśli będzie tak padać, to z polowania raczej nici – podjął i Castiel podniósł głowę znad deski do krojenia.  
\- Przeważnie przestaje tuż przed polowaniem – poinformował go mężczyzna.  
Oczywiście przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt lat nikt nie widział w tym nic dziwnego. Burza, która odcina miasteczko, zaginieni i polowanie, które jest urządzane w tym czasie. Winchester zaczął się już zastanawiać czy czasem miejscowi nie oddali się pod opiekę jakiemuś starożytnemu bóstwu. Starożytne bóstwa były kategorycznie najgorsze. Butne i brutalne jak w wiekach, w których siali grozę. Dean nigdy nie preferował męczenia swoich wrogów. Wyjątek oczywiście stanowiły demony, jeśli tylko posiadały informacje, które mogły im pomóc w innym polowaniu.  
\- Dom jest odpowiednio zabezpieczony przed wilgocią? – spytał nagle Winchester, gdy do głowy przyszedł mu niebanalny pomysł.  
Jednak Sammy nie miał monopolu na objawienia, jak się okazało.  
\- Impregnat do drewna, jakiś lakier. Nie znam się na tych sprawach. Matka Beth poleciła mi specjalistę w tej dziedzinie i on dba o to, żeby dach nie zawalił mi się na głowę – wytłumaczył Castiel bez żenady.  
\- Wiesz, za starych czasów mój ojciec zawsze wysypywał sól na parapetach. Ona wyciągała wilgoć, więc drewno nie nabierało wody. Nie pojawiał się grzyb i tak dalej – zaczął Dean konwersacyjnym tonem, starając się za wszelką cenę nie wyglądać podejrzanie.  
Castiel jednak spojrzał na niego z zamyśleniem i ugryzł kawałek marchewki. Winchester jak zahipnotyzowany obserwował jak wyglądające na miękkie usta zaciskają się i poruszają, gdy Cas gryzł dokładnie warzywo. Czuł się trochę jak idiota, bo marchewki też nie cierpiał, a Castiel wciąż świdrował go wzrokiem.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że ten facet, który zajmuje się domem, powiedziałby mi o tym? – spytał Cas.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że ten facet, który zajmuje się domem, chce wyciągnąć od ciebie jak najwięcej kasy? – odpowiedział pytaniem Dean i zaryzykował kradzież plasterka marchewki.  
W zasadzie Sam jadł warzywa i wyrósł na bardzo wysokiego, więc coś mogło w tym być.  
\- Możliwe, że masz rację – przyznał Castiel, wracając do przerwanego zajęcia. – I pewnie masz wprawę w rozsypywaniu soli po parapetach – dodał, zerkając na niego z ukosa.  
Dean przypomniał sobie niemal natychmiast wszystkie narzekania na temat zniszczeń w domu. Castiel oczywiście pewnie już nie raz po wyjeździe innych łowców sprzątał sól z podłóg i parapetów. Mężczyzna coś sugerował, wciąż badał i Dean trochę przez to czuł się nieswojo. Cas łowił informacje od początku ich przyjazdu, wykradał je jedna po drugiej, ale wciąż nie wiązał ich w całość. Niewielu ludzi potrafiło, a ci, którzy bezpośrednio nie stanęli złu na drodze, potrzebowali dowodów. Cokolwiek wymazało pamięć Castiela jednak wzbudziło w nim też przemożną ciekawość, a koniec końców to ona mogła stać się dla mężczyzny zgubna. Pamela poświęciła swój wzrok, żeby go ochronić, więc Dean westchnął cierpiętniczo i przewrócił teatralnie oczami.  
\- Sól chroni też od złych duchów – przyznał całkiem szczerze i Cas oczywiście popatrzył na niego politowaniem.  
\- Dziwni jesteście – skwitował mężczyzna, dorzucając do garnka brukselki.  
\- Ale będę mógł rozsypać na oknach sól? – upewnił się Dean.  
\- Cokolwiek pozwoli ci spać spokojnie – zakpił Castiel.

ooo

Dimondale było nudnym miastem. Dean prawie żałował, że nie zostało pochłonięte przez strumienie, które oblewały je z każdej strony. Wtedy przynajmniej może pałętałyby się po nim jakieś duchy. Z powodu powodzi, odwołano zajęcia w szkole i Beth przyniosła im ciasto. Była tak przemoknięta, że Cas nakrzyczał na nią, oskarżając o niewiarygodną głupotę. Kto w końcu wychodził w taką pogodę?  
Dean nie przejął się zbytnio. W końcu miał ciasto, a to prawie rozpromieniło jego dzień.  
Dean nie bardzo wiedział jak skontaktować się z Samem. Jego komórka wciąż była poza zasięgiem i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miało się to zmienić. W zasadzie linie telefoniczne zostały zerwane, więc wątpił, by przed Wielkim Polowaniem dowiedział się z czym ma się zmierzyć. Był pewien, że to zbiorowisko myśliwych zostało zorganizowane nie przypadkowo. W mieście znajdowało się pełno przyjezdnych, a miejscowi starali się za wszelką cenę zapewnić im rozrywkę.  
Stąd też znaleźli się w barze Casa jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, przemoczeni i zziębnięci. W mieście wciąż nie było prądu, ale to nie przeszkodziło staruszkom w przyniesieniu swojego bimbru i rozpaleniu kilku świec, przy których pili i śpiewali.  
Dean po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze, gdy spróbował rodzinnej nalewki jednego z sąsiadów Castiela, który zresztą klepał Winchestera cały czas po ramieniu i uśmiechał się do niego tak szeroko, jakby miał ochotę zaprosić go na randkę. Dean nie był jednak jeszcze tak pijany, a facet wyglądał na dobrze ponad siedemdziesiąt lat.  
Beth uwijała się pomiędzy stolikami z tacą pełną kieliszków i kufli, gdy Cas polerował szkło, dyskutując z jednym z obcych myśliwych, którzy zatrzymali się wzorem innych w namiocie nad potokiem. Burza oczywiście zepsuła ich kempingowe plany i Dean naprawdę nie winił nieznajomych za poszukiwanie innego lokum. Dziwił się wręcz, że wytrzymali tak długo.  
Cas uśmiechał się szeroko do mężczyzny, odpowiadał bez skrępowania na pytania, a potem pochylił się nad ladą, spoglądając na faceta z góry. I Dean po prostu wiedział, że Castiel musiał mieć jakiś podest, bo niemożliwym było, żeby wydawał się taki wysoki. Właśnie miał zarzucić chłopakom od bimbru przynętę, gdy mężczyzna rozmawiający z Castielem opuszkiem palca pogładził rękę Casa, którą tamten opierał się o ladę. I chyba naprawdę wypił za dużo, bo Castiel wcale nie wyglądał na urażonego. Albo może Deanowi wydawało się, bo facet trzymał już rękę z dala od dłoni Casa.  
\- To dobry chłopak, ale straszny flirciarz – rzucił ktoś z półkola, w którym siedzieli i Dean poczuł, że ktoś wciska mu do rąk kolejny kieliszek.  
\- Cas? – zdziwił się, bo nie, ale za żadne skarby świata nie powiedziałby, że Castiel jest jednym z tych.  
Chociaż z drugiej strony facet żywił niezdrowe uczucia do warzyw, zielonej herbaty i czystości. Podobnie jak Sam, ale Sam nie był gejem – to Dean wiedziałby. Stereotypy mogły się więc iść kopnąć w tyłek i Dean prawie zobaczył oczami wyobraźni suczą minę swojego brata, bo Sammy na pewno patrzyłby teraz na niego w taki sposób.  
Trochę zastanawiało go dlaczego nikt go nie ostrzegł. I w zasadzie zachciało mu się śmiać, bo nikt też nie ostrzegł żadnej z tych ślicznotek napotkanych w barach, że bracia Winchester będą w mieście. A przynajmniej ten bardziej rozrywkowy brat.  
Trochę zastanawiało go też czy Sam wiedział. Może już wtedy podczas śniadania, gdy Dean zwrócił uwagę Casowi, że jego herbata śmierdzi, Sammy myślał, że Dean jak zawsze jest wrednym dupkiem i pije całkiem do czegoś innego. W zasadzie teraz to nie miało znaczenia, bo zostali z Casem sami, a Sam siedział w jego samochodzie po drugiej stronie potoku.  
\- Są jakieś plusy – wymruczał Dean na wpółprzytomnie, wychylając kolejny kieliszek podejrzanie pachnącej substancji.  
Cas jako jeden z nielicznych wiedział, że Winchesterowie nie sypiali ze sobą.  
Geje w zasadzie byli fajni, zadecydował Dean, zwalając się na podłogę.

ooo

Kategorycznie nie powinien był pić. Chociaż to już zbyt daleko posunięty wniosek.  
\- Nie powinienem był pić tego świństwa – wymruczał na głos i od razu pożałował, bo poczuł się tak, jakby dwóch wendigo grało nim w siatkówkę.  
\- Woda i leki – powiedział Castiel.  
Kategorycznie musiał być to głos Casa. Mężczyzna stał z boku ze szklanką w dłoni, którą podsuwał mu właśnie pod usta.  
\- Nie powinieneś był pić z Petem – przyznał Castiel, gdy upewnił się, że Dean wchłonął tabletkę, zapijając ją odpowiednią ilością wody.  
Zaraz potem podsunął mu też nieotwartą butelkę, więc Winchester nie wstając z łóżka otworzył ją i na raz pochłonął pół.  
Wendigo zaczęli grać nim w koszykówkę.  
Nie wiedział czy to dobrze czy źle, ale mało go to w tej chwili obchodziło.  
\- Polowanie – wychrypiał, przypominając sobie.  
\- Opóźnione o jeden dzień. Wciąż pada – poinformował go Castiel. – Zjesz śniadanie? – spytał mężczyzna i okazało się to błędem.  
Dean zerwał się z łóżka, zaskakując nawet siebie i popędził go łazienki.  
\- Tylko ani słowa Sammy'emu! – krzyknął znad toalety i w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko zaskakująco przyjemny dla ucha śmiech.

ooo

Castiel zrobił zupę. Dean początkowo nie bardzo wiedział za co mężczyzna tak go kara, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to w zasadzie jedyna rzecz, którą jest w stanie przetrawić. Nie był pewien czym zaprawił się wcześniej, ale to nie mógł być czysty alkohol. Castiel zresztą postawił przed nim po obiedzie kieliszek czystej wódki i dopilnował, żeby Dean na pewno go wypił.  
\- Poczujesz się lepiej – obiecał mu Cas.  
Dean nie poczuł się gorzej, a to już było wiele.  
Ten wieczór spędzili poza barem. Miejscowi też musieli odchorować się przed wielkim dniem, więc pub został zamknięty do następnego dnia.  
Cas zapalił kilka świeczek na parapecie w salonie, starając się jednak nie naruszyć linii soli i sięgnął po jedną z wielu książek z zastraszająco wielkiej biblioteczki. Dean nie bardzo wiedział co ze sobą począć, bo gapienie się w czarny ekran telewizora i cicha modlitwa o prąd raczej nie znajdowały się na czołowych miejscach listy 'Jak spędzić wieczór'.  
Z Samem zapewne zebraliby informacje i wyszukali na jego komputerze na co jutro zapolują.  
Z Casem natomiast…  
\- Masz karty? – spytał Dean z nadzieją.  
Castiel oderwał się od książki i spojrzał na niego wpółprzytomnie, a potem pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Puzzle? – próbował dalej Dean, ale Cas ponownie zaprzeczył.  
\- Szachy – zaproponował mężczyzna.  
\- Nie umiem w to grać. Co ty robisz całymi dniami? – zaciekawił się Winchester. – Znaczy jesteś z Nowego Jorku, musiałeś spędzać czas dość intensywnie, a teraz… - urwał rozkładając ręce bezradnie.  
\- Prowadzę bar, robię zamówienia, spotykam się z sąsiadami – wyliczył Castiel bez tchu. – Czytam…  
\- Dużo – zauważył kwaśno Dean.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- To źle? Sam też dużo czyta. W zasadzie dziwi mnie, że nie studiuje. To całkiem inteligentny chłopak – odparł mężczyzna i Dean zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.  
\- W książkach nie ma wszystkich mądrości – stwierdził Winchester sucho.  
\- Akurat z tym bym polemizował – odparł szybko Cas.  
\- Użyłeś tego słowa specjalnie? – spytał Dean, przyglądając się teraz uważnie mężczyźnie.  
Z kanapy, na której siedział nie widział dokładnie twarzy Castiela, ale coś mówiło mu, że toczą teraz jakąś dziwną grę. Nikt nie lubił być porównywany do Sama. Obaj byli doskonale różni, ale gdy Castiel to robił, to było jeszcze gorsze. Czuł się jak wtedy, gdy Sammy spotykał przez przypadek jednego z dawno niewidzianych kolegów z collegu'e i nagle tracił wątki w dyskusji. To był całkiem nieznany mu świat. Świat, który przypominał mu o wszystkim co stracił.  
\- W książkach nie ma wszystkiego – poprawiał się Dean. – Życie uczy o wiele więcej – wyjaśnił i Cas tym razem skinął głową. – I Sam wybierał się na studia, ale coś w naszym życiu się stało, i zrezygnował. Zrezygnował dla rodziny i dla mnie – dodał Winchester, trochę zaskakując samego siebie.  
Cholernie też cieszył się, że nie ma tutaj Sama, tej cholernej dużej dziewczyny, bo Sammy powiedziałby mu, że mają moment, a Dean ich nie cierpiał. Cas wydawał się rozumieć, że wspominanie o chwilowej niepoczytalności emocjonalnej Deana jest niewskazane, bo po prostu odłożył książkę i sięgnął pod stolik, wyciągając niewielkiego drewniane pudełko.  
\- Szachy? – spytał mężczyzna.  
\- Czy w to da się grać hazardowo? – odparł pytaniem Dean.

ooo

Dean nienawidził szachów – to było oficjalne. Każda z figur wykonywała inne ruchy. A jedyne, które ruszały się tak samo, te małe, stracił w ciągu pierwszych minut. Castiel kategorycznie był jakimś demonicznym nasieniem, bo nie dał mu forów, a przecież jako początkującemu, na pewno należało mu się coś takiego.  
W którymś punkcie wieczoru na stoliku pojawiło się wino i więcej świec, aby mogli cokolwiek dostrzec w tym mroku. I Dean nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Cas ma przyjemnie foremną twarz. Nie była za duża i gładka. Nie wydawała się dziecięca jak czasami twarz Sama. Wyglądała na całkowicie męską z delikatnie zarysowanymi kościami policzkowymi i pojawiającym się zarostem.  
\- Szach i mat – oznajmił mu mężczyzna, ruszając czymś spiczastym.  
Dean dopiero teraz zorientował się, że mógł zostać okłamany, jeśli chodziło o zasady, ale nie miał tego jak sprawdzić.  
\- Cholera – warknął zirytowany, wysuwając na stół kolejny banknot. – To niemożliwe, żebyś był w to tak dobry. Ja jestem mistrzem we wszystkie gry hazardowe – oznajmił mu z pewnością siebie.  
Castiel nie wyglądał na kogoś pod wrażeniem.  
\- W tej dziwnej komunie, w której się wychowywaliście, nie było szachów? – Mężczyzna udał zmartwionego.  
\- Nie wychowywaliśmy się w komunie – warknął Dean. – Ojciec pracował zawsze w trasie i od śmierci mamy to ja zajmowałem się Samem, więc możemy śmiało przyznać, że świetnie go wychowałem od kiedy jest materiałem na studenta – sarknął i upił kolejny łyk wina.  
Cas oczywiście wyciągnął kieliszki i nie pili alkoholu prosto z butelki, jak Dean miał w zwyczaju.  
\- Przepraszam za tą uwagę wcześniej. Jesteś po prostu… - zaczął Castiel i urwał gestykulując w powietrzu.  
\- Nieukiem – podpowiedział Dean i Cas skrzywił się.  
\- Nie.  
\- Idiotą – celował dalej Dean, bo Sammy nazywał go tak tyle razy, że nawet by się nie zdziwił.  
\- Intensywny – powiedział w końcu Cas.  
Dean zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co to w ogóle znaczy? – zdziwił się Winchester.  
\- Czuję się przy tobie tak, jakbym powinien się wstydzić, że umiem czytać – przyznał Castiel, a potem zaczął się śmiać, gdy zorientował się jak to brzmi. – Widziałem jak Sam chodzi wokół ciebie na palcach, żeby czasem nie powiedzieć czegoś… niemęskiego… Jak wymyj ręce przed jedzeniem albo nie zakładaj butów na stolik – dodał Castiel.  
\- Nie położyłem butów na twoim stoliku – zaperzył się Dean. – W zasadzie cały twój dom jest niedotykalski. Człowiek się boi iść do kibla, bo wiesz… Tam się robi brudne rzeczy – wyszeptał Dean, starając się brzmieć tak, jakby zdradzał największą na świecie tajemnicę.  
I Castiel czknął rozbawiony, rozlewając na szachownicę wino.


	4. Chapter 4

Mieszkanie z Castielem było dziwne. Nie chodziło tylko o samo zachowanie mężczyzny, który stanowił dziwną mieszankę delikatności, a zarazem męskości. Co do ostatniego Dean nie miał wątpliwości odkąd zobaczył jak Cas własnoręcznie poradził sobie z jakimś typkiem spoza miasta, który próbował wciągnąć Beth na swoje kolana. Facet wyleciał z baru na mokrą ulicę zanim ktokolwiek inny zdążył powiedzieć 'Dimondale'.  
Mieszkanie z Castielem było dziwne, bo stanowiło coś naturalnego. Byli dopasowani. Sammy przeważnie warczał na niego za bałagan, Cas dawał mu przestrzeń i we własnym pokoju mógł mieć wyciągnięte wszelkie ubrania i porozrzucane po całej powierzchni.  
Sammy warczał na niego za włóczenie się o dziwnych godzinach, a Cas po prostu dał mu klucze. Castiel też nie protestował, gdy Dean po prostu miał ochotę zajrzeć do jego tajemnego księgozbioru i przejrzeć go pod kątem rzeczy przydatnych do czytania. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to, że Winchester po prostu powyciągał z jego półek przypadkowe książki i nie odłożył ich na miejsce.  
Castiel nie wyglądał na zirytowanego, gdy znalazł kubeczki w szafce na talerze. W zasadzie nawet podziękował Deanowi za próby wymycia naczyń.  
I Cas, gdy czytał nie robił tego dziwnego czegoś, co robił Sam, a co było naprawdę irytujące. On nie czytał całym ciałem, poruszając wnerwiająco brwiami przy każdym ciekawszym momencie przez co Dean przeważnie musiał zapytać co też tak interesującego znalazł jego brat. Cas, jeśli faktycznie było coś frapującego, mówił o tym Deanowi.  
I cholera, ale to było dziwne, bo mieszkali razem krócej niż trzy dni a Dean czuł się bardziej w domu niż kiedykolwiek od czasu, gdy spłonął…  
\- O czym myślisz? – spytał Castiel, rozkładając się jak co wieczór z książką i świecami.  
\- Stracisz wzrok jeśli będziesz czytał po ciemku – zwrócił mu uwagę Dean i Cas uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Dean nie chce rozmawiać o uczuciach – podsumował go mężczyzna nawet nie udając, że się z nim droczy.  
\- Masz jakiś alkohol? – spytał w zamian Winchester i rzucił sugestywnie okiem w kierunku niewielkiego barku.  
Castiel przewrócił oczami, ale wstał i wyciągnął z szafki sporej wielkości gąsiorek, co pewnie ubawiłoby Deana, gdyby nie fakt, że przypomniało mu to o Bobbym.  
\- Znowu masz tę minę – zauważył Cas, stawiając przed nim czysty kieliszek, co naprawdę było zbędne. Gospodarz jednak miał niezdrowe zamiłowanie do picia i jedzenia w wystawnym stylu. Dean nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio zdarzyło mu się używać czegoś innego niż kubek do napojów czy zastawy do jedzenia.  
Czasami takie rzeczy naprawdę były przyjemne. Aczkolwiek z ich dwójki to Sam bardziej doceniał tego typu wygody.  
\- Jaką minę? – spytał Dean, krzywiąc się niemal od razu.  
\- Jakbyś myślał o kimś, kogo dawno nie widziałeś – odparł Castiel, siadając z powrotem na kanapie. – Nie możesz myśleć o Samie, bo nie rozstaliście się tak dawno. Poza tym wtedy marszczysz brwi w inny sposób – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, przypatrując mu się z intensywnością, która Deanowi wcale się nie podobała.  
Nigdy w takich sytuacjach nie czuł się komfortowo.  
\- To Sam jest od gadania o uczuciach – zauważył cierpko Winchester.  
Cas nie wyglądał na urażonego.  
\- A ty nie masz rodziny? – spytał Dean, chcąc pospiesznie zmienić temat.  
Coś dziwnego przebiegło po twarzy mężczyzny i Winchester prawie pożałował pytania, gdy Castiel nagle uśmiechnął się sztucznie i pociągnął spory łyk wina.  
\- W zasadzie to zabawna historia – zaczął tonem, który świadczył tylko o tym, że nie będzie tutaj nic humorystycznego. – Wychowałem się w sierocińcu, ale nikt nie wie jak się tam znalazłem. Zakonnice były przekonane o tym, że zesłał mnie Pan, bo pewnego dnia zacząłem widnieć w ewidencji, moja kołyska znajdowała się w pokoju, a wokół zabawki, ale żadna nie pamiętała, żeby ktokolwiek mnie przyniósł. Zakonnice bardzo długo prowadziły wywiad w miejscowych szpitalach, ale każda z matek odebrała dziecko i zabrała je do domu, więc… - urwał Castiel biorąc głębszy wdech. – Jestem dzieckiem znikąd. Na mojej kołysce i w dokumentacji widniało tylko imię i nazwisko, ale żadni Novakowie nie mieszkali w okolicy – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami.  
Dean jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach zaczął mieć jak najgorsze przeczucia, więc instynktownie odsunął się od Castiela, co ten skwitował tym razem szczerym rozbawieniem.  
\- Pamela zareagowała tak samo – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Dodatkowo tylko pochlapała mnie czymś, co przysięgam, ale było wodą święconą. Nigdy nie uwierzyłbym też, że w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku usłyszę jak ktoś tak płynnie mówi po łacinie – dodał Cas. – Ty też masz ochotę szturchnąć mnie srebrnym nożem? Bo od razu ci powiem, że to całkiem niemiłe uczucie.  
Dean zamrugał trochę zaskoczony, ale na dobrą sprawę ulżyło mu, że Pam zachowała wszelkie środki ostrożności. To nie tłumaczyło jednak dlaczego kobieta w kilka tygodni później została tak fatalnie okaleczona. Castiel na dobrą sprawę mógł być też jakimś rodzajem starożytnego bóstwa. Te były najgorsze do wykrycia, bo od tysiącleci żyły pośród ludzi i potrafiły się doskonale kamuflować. Z drugiej jednak strony teoria ta wypierała to, co działo się w Dimondale od lat. Castiel zamieszkał tutaj niedawno, a historia ataków sięgała o wiele dalej.  
\- Nie będzie dźgania – obiecał Dean.  
\- Naprawdę mi ulżyło – zażartował Castiel.  
\- Nie masz jakiejś swojej teorii, skąd wziąłeś się w sierocińcu? – spytał Winchester ciekawie.  
\- Lubię myśleć, że anioły mnie tam podesłały – odparł mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc minę Deana.  
\- Nie wierzę w anioły – przyznał Winchester, nawet nie starając się udawać, że jest inaczej.

ooo

Doświadczenie Deana z alkoholem podpowiadało mu, że nie ważne ile go było, zawsze było go za dużo lub za mało. Ilość owa do określenia była dopiero, gdy sięgało się dna butelki i ocenić nie można było jej wcześniej. Alkohol w końcu stanowił pewnego rodzaju miksturę magiczną, w co Winchester wierzył od dziecka.  
Gąsiorek wina okazał się ilością zabójczą dla Casa, który wyglądał na kompletnie pokonanego, gdy leżał rozbrojony na kanapie. Za oknem już nie padało, więc oznaczało to, że następnego dnia z rana odbędzie się polowanie. Kimkolwiek nie był tajemniczy morderca nie z tego świata, wybrał idealną porę, ponieważ całe miasto było zapewne zalane. Nie tylko jeśli chodziło o potoki i deszcz.  
Dean jednak nie potrafił się tym przejmować, bo twarz Castiela była zaskakująco… kształtna. Zdecydowanie nie kobieca, ale jednak pociągająca. Inna od twarzy Deana czy Sama. Bardziej okrągła, z wyraźniejszym zarostem, który wyglądał jak cień. Mężczyzna miał cały zestaw zmarszczek, które pojawiały się przy każdym jego uśmiechu. Nie tylko w kącikach ust, ale przede wszystkim dookoła oczu, jakby to one tak naprawdę śmiały się do Deana. Same źrenice Castiela zawsze skupiały się na Winchesterze, gdy rozmawiali, jakby to co mówi Dean było naprawdę ważne, jakby faktycznie liczyło się dla Casa. Bo mężczyzna słuchał.  
Nie robił tego co Sam, który przeważnie kwitował to co Dean mówił przewracaniem oczami lub zgryźliwymi uwagami. Cas zawsze słuchał i zadawał odpowiednie pytania, jakby faktycznie rozumiał co Dean chce przekazać i nie przeszkadzał mu suchy ton czy pełne sarkazmu wypowiedzi. Jakby widział poza to, co było dziwne, bo Cas w zasadzie go nie znał i nie miał pojęcia czym się z Samem zajmowali.  
\- O czym myślisz? – spytał mężczyzna drugi już raz tego wieczoru, gdy przyłapał go na gapieniu się.  
O tobie – pomyślał Dean i zerknął na pusty gąsiorek.  
\- Jutro polowanie – odparł zamiast tego Winchester i Cas uśmiechnął się jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że kupuje kolejne jego kłamstwo.

ooo

Kac to zjawisko straszne, dlatego Dean trochę zaskoczył się, że po winie Castiela prawie nic mu nie było. Mężczyzna co prawda dzień wcześniej wspominał, że to przepis zakonnic, które go wychowały i nie będą chorować po alkoholu, ale Winchester nie wierzył.  
Pete od bimbru pożyczył mu broń dzień wcześniej, ale Dean i tak wszedł w las jak ostatni skazaniec. Wszędzie było mokro i błoto utrudniało im spacer. Naganiacze już godzinę wcześniej zniknęli między drzewami, żeby skierować zwierzynę w ich stronę i Dean miał nadzieję, że nie znajdą niczyich szczątków podczas tego spaceru.  
Jego broń nie była przystosowana do polowania nawet na duchy, więc z duszą na ramieniu namacał święconą wodę i krzyżyk, w którym miał ukryty nóż. Nie wiedział na co poluje, ale to okazało się niezbyt ważne, gdy z lewej dostrzegł jak jeden towarzyszących mu mężczyzn spojrzał w lewo i przystanął.  
Dean nie znał się na polowaniach, ale zawsze sądził, że rozdzielanie się nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Pozostali zdawali się nie zauważać, że ich towarzysz coraz bardziej zbacza ze ścieżki. Winchester sam czuł przemożną chęć odwrócenia wzroku, ale jednocześnie coś ciągnęło go w tym samym kierunku. Jego szósty zmysł mówił mu, że to fatalny pomysł, ale odrzucił broń, nie przejmując się, że zamoczona strzelba do niczego się nie przyda i pozwolił się nieść melodii, która nagle pojawiła się znikąd.  
Czuł się cudownie bezwolny i wyprzedził Nicka, a może Marka – nie pamiętał dokładnie imienia, który zresztą otrząsnął się i wrócił do szeregu, jakby nigdy nic. Dean tymczasem zmierzał coraz szybciej do tego głosu, który przyzywał go i miał tylko na tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby wymieniać po kolei wszystkie monstra, które miały taką moc. Syreny ze względu na odległość od wody odpadły w przedbiegach. Część czarownic wykorzystywała również moc żywiołów, ale nie znał żadnej, która potrafiłaby nasłać na wioskę taki deszcz. Dyskusyjny pozostawał też cel kilkudniowych cyklicznych ulew.  
I wtedy ją dostrzegł. Niewielką kobietę ewidentnie w ślubnej sukni z koralami na szyi. Wykluczył ducha, była zbyt realna i środek dnia przeczył teorii o niematerialnej istocie. Trzymała w dłoniach bukiet jakiegoś trawska i wtedy wszystkie puzzle wskoczyły na właściwe miejsca, gdy Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy na kolejne ze starożytnych bóstw.  
Kobieta otworzyła usta i pochyliła się w jego kierunku, jakby chciała złożyć na jego wargach pocałunek. I coś nagle zaskoczyło w jego głowie, sprawiając, że dziwna bezwolność opuściła jego ciało na tę krótką chwilę. Odskoczył do tyłu, prawie potykając się na mokrej gałęzi i zagryzł usta nie bardzo wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Chlapnięcie babska święconą wodą przy towarzystwie całej tej wilgoci wydawało się bezsensowne i nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że Sam gdzieś kiedyś mówił mu coś na temat wszystkich tych nieumarłych bogów.  
Kobieta tymczasem wydawała się niemile zaskoczona. Jakby nie rozumiała do końca dlaczego Dean się jej oparł i Winchester też nie bardzo rozumiał, bo melodia była naprawdę kusząca. Coś jednak w niej wydawało się odrzucające.  
Pochyliła się nad nim po raz kolejny, zanim Winchester zdał sobie sprawę co się dzieje, więc chcąc ją odepchnąć, przypadkowo zerwał klucz z wisiorkiem z jej piersi, przypominając sobie w odpowiedniej chwili, że Sam gdzieś odkrył, że starożytne bóstwa nie były odporne na charakterystyczne dla siebie przedmioty. Zaduszenie babska koralami odpadało, ale klucz idealnie trafił w jej serce.  
\- Zdychaj – charknął Dean, spychając kobietę z siebie.

ooo

Polowanie jeszcze nigdy nie skończyło się tak nagle. Ulewa, która zerwała się w chwili śmierci kobiety mogła być ostatnią dla miasteczka. Dimondale na jeden dzień zostało tak doszczętnie podtopione, że z Castielem zostali uwięzieni na piętrze, w swoich sypialniach. Woda wylewała się dosłownie zewsząd i wszędzie. Cudem tylko wszystkim udało się wrócić w jednym kawałku do miasta z lasu i Dean totalnie zziębnięty trafił do sypialni Casa, który na jego widok otworzył szeroko usta ze zdziwienia.  
Winchester doskonale wiedział jak wygląda, przemoczony i zakrwawiony.  
\- Pobiłem się z jeleniem – odparł ucinając wszelkie dyskusje i szczęknął zębami na potwierdzenie tego, że przemarza.  
Gdyby nie fakt, że ukatrupił jakieś bóstwo odpowiadające za dobrobyt tego miasta nie uwierzyłby, że temperatura na zewnątrz zaczęła spadać. Przynajmniej komórki zostały odblokowane, więc stał na środku sypialni Castiela, podczas gdy ten wyciągał jakieś rzeczy z szafy, i dzwonił do Sama.  
\- To Marzanna, zwana Cecerą – powiedział jego brat, gdy tylko odebrał. – Musisz ją spalić! To Pani Wiosny i Śmierci, będzie w sukni ślubnej i nie daj się jej pocałować – ciągnął dalej.  
\- Spotkaliśmy się już – odparł Dean.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się Sam.  
\- Cas mówił, że niedługo przestanie padać. Pogoda kompletnie zabiła mojego ducha, ale sądzę, że za dwa dni woda opadnie – dodał, mając nadzieję, że Sam zrozumie. – Jesteśmy już bezpieczni – zaryzykował stwierdzenie.  
\- Wykończyłeś ją – stwierdził Sam z westchnieniem ulgi. – Woda opada?  
\- Woda poszła w górę, ale niedługo opadnie. Efekt uboczny polowania… - zrobił dłuższą przerwę. – Jestem przemoczony. Idę się przebrać – oznajmił mu i rozłączył się, widząc, że bateria zaczyna mu wysiadać.  
Nic dziwnego, przez kilka ostatnich dni nie mieli prądu.  
\- Tutaj masz ubranie – powiedział Castiel, wręczając mu cały zestaw.  
\- Mam swoje – sarknął Dean.  
\- Które uprałem rano, bo była świetna pogoda i teraz jest mokre – poinformował go Cas.  
\- Cholera – warknął Winchester. – Pranie na sucho to też pranie – zaprotestował Dean, ale Castiel już obrócił się na pięcie, wychodząc z własnej sypialni.  
Winchester zdążył zdjąć koszulę, gdy usłyszał, że drzwi ponownie się otwierają.  
\- Normalnie poszedłbym do kuchni, ale woda dotarła do połowy schodów – poinformował go Castiel przepraszającym tonem. – Oficjalnie mamy powódź.  
Dean wciągnął na siebie koszulkę z logo jakiejś whiskey i zaczął rozwiązywać sznurówki.  
\- Może nas ewakuują – stwierdził Winchester i jakoś nie potrafił przejąć się tym, że nadmiar wody jest też częściowo jego winą.  
\- Większość domów jest wyżej, wybrałem ten, bo był cudownie blisko rzeki – westchnął Castiel i nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto zamierza wyjść z pokoju.  
W zasadzie to Dean znajdował się w jego sypialni, więc to było nawet logiczne. Ściągnął zatem spodnie i pospiesznie wsunął na siebie przykrótki dres, co tylko uświadomiło go o tym o ile niższy od niego był Castiel.  
\- Dla pewności, wyprałeś wszystkie moje rzeczy? – spytał Dean, bo od połowy łydek jego nogi były gołe.  
Castiel wyglądał na rozbawionego.  
\- Obawiam się, że tak – odparł mężczyzna i nie wyglądało na to, żeby czuł się winny.

ooo

Ograniczenie pomieszczeń nie było wielkim problemem. Castiel jak się okazało, gdy woda zaczęła się podnosić, wyniósł na piętro wszystko, co było warte uratowania. Zatem w pokoju, w którym Sam spędził noc znajdowała się obecnie cała jego biblioteka, alkohol oraz co ważniejsze jedzenie.  
Bez kuchenki i mikrofalówki musieli zadowolić się kanapkami, ale Dean i tak czuł się jak w niebie. Castiel miał drugi gąsiorek cudownego wina zakonnic, co oznaczało tylko, że Winchester na pewno nie przeziębi się przez całą tą wilgoć.  
Woda przestała się podnosić i faktycznie tylko trzy domy w całym miasteczku zostały zalane. Szybko ocenili to przez okno dachowe, wpuszczając do środka chyba niepotrzebnie sporą ilość zimnego powietrza. Prąd nie wrócił, więc linie zostały zerwane po raz wtóry po szybkiej naprawie, której dokonali energetycy w czasie ich krótkiego polowania.  
\- Chyba przynosisz pecha – stwierdził Castiel, gdy zagrzebali się pod kocami, ochraniając się przed zimnem.  
\- Bo? – spytał Dean, nawet nie starając się udawać, że nie jest zaintrygowany.  
\- Polowania przeważnie się udawały aż do tego roku. To taka miejscowa tradycja, a tu takie fiasko. Miasto wymrze bez tego – oznajmił mu mężczyzna, ale nie wyglądał na przerażonego tą wizją.  
Dean miał już na końcu języka odpowiedź, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że tym razem mają za mało wina, żeby uświadamiał Castiela.

ooo

\- Robią ci się zmarszczki, gdy się uśmiechasz – oznajmił mu mężczyzna, gdy jedna ze świec dopaliła się do końca. – Wyczerpaliśmy już całe zapasy – dodał Castiel, spoglądając na kupkę wosku.  
\- Soli i ognia nigdy dość – odparł Dean, przypominając sobie nauki ojca i Cas zaśmiał się krótko  
Dźwięk rozniósł się echem po pokoju, co było dziwne. Może jednak alkohol i zimno robiło takie rzeczy z Deanem, bo wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Cas miał zaskakująco ładny śmiech. Nie jakiś babski chichot, ale pełen radości śmiech kogoś, kto nie widział zła na tym świecie. Dean trochę czuł się lepiej, że miasto, w którym Castiel ukrył się przed całym światem zostało uwolnione od starożytnego, mężczyznojedzącego bóstwa. W zasadzie, jeśli namówiłby Casa do sypania soli na okna, a farba fluoroscencyjna nie puściła, mężczyzna byłby w swoim domu bezpieczny.  
To była zaskakująco przyjemna myśl albo Dean był pijany.  
Kolejna rzecz, która nawiedziła jego umysł była jeszcze dziwniejsza, bo w zasadzie mógłby odwiedzać Casa w jego domu na końcu świata. Farba w zasadzie nie mogła wytrwać wiecznie na jego podłodze, odkąd mężczyzna uwielbiał porządek i pewnie często mył deski. Możliwe, że po tej powodzi musiałby odnowić parkiet. A przecież ludzie tacy jak Cas powinni być bezpieczni.  
\- O czym myślisz? – spytał mężczyzna i Dean spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, bo Castiel znowu miał ten dziwny wyraz twarzy.  
Winchester nie rozgryzł go do końca ostatnim razem, ale teraz prawie miał swoją odpowiedź. Bo Cas patrzył na niego intensywnie, a jego usta wydawały się wyjątkowo pełne, możliwe, że od częstego przygryzania.  
\- O tobie – odparł tym razem szczerze, chcąc zobaczyć reakcję mężczyzny.  
Źrenice Casa rozszerzyły się lekko w zaskoczeniu i Castiel instynktownie przysunął się w jego kierunku. Zamarli na kilka centymetrów od siebie i Dean nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić, bo w jego głowie po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna ziała wielka pustka.


	5. Chapter 5

Usta Castiela były miękkie, nie takie jakie się spodziewał Dean. Sądził, że wargi mężczyzn są szorstkie jak jego własne. Niezdarne. Że poczuje na twarzy zarost, ale Castiel golił się na gładko i smakował słodkim winem, co Dean powinien przewidzieć skoro nie pili piwa.  
Nie wiedział nawet kiedy przyciągnął bliżej mężczyznę. Cas zresztą nie próbował go powstrzymać przed wsunięciem języka do środka, co zrobił, gdy tylko instynkt podpowiedział mu, iż to będzie odpowiednie rozwiązanie. Całowanie mężczyzny nie różniło się zresztą bardzo od całowania kobiet. A w tym miał sporą praktykę.  
Cas westchnął w jego usta i może to coś przełączyło w jego mózgu, bo Dean znalazł się nagle na nim, przygniatając go ciężarem swojego ciała. Jego biodra same zaczęły się rytmicznie poruszać i już nie wiedział czy te westchnienia, które wypełniły powietrze należą do niego czy Castiela.  
\- Dean – wyrwało się z ust mężczyzny. – Dean – kolejny raz był ostrzejszy i Cas odepchnął go od siebie, starając się złapać oddech. – Jesteś pijany – stwierdził Castiel i zdawał się naprawdę zaskoczony, jakby przypomniał sobie dopiero, że od kilku godzin nie robili niczego innego tylko pili alkohol.  
Dean pochylił się w dół, ale Cas po prostu złączył ich czoła i spojrzał na niego całkiem poważnie.  
\- Wyśpij się – powiedział mężczyzna, wysuwając się spod niego, chociaż Dean wyraźnie widział, że Castiel był równie podniecony co on.  
Może obraz rozmazywał się lekko, gdy Cas oddalał się, ale to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy Dean upił się tak bardzo. W zasadzie przeważnie spędzał swoje popołudnia nietrzeźwo. Nie był pewien w czym to przeszkadzało Castielowi. Sądził, że chcieli tego obaj. Miał na to namacalne dowody i nadal czuł smak ust Casa na własnych wargach.  
Sen zawitał tak nagle, że niemal zaczął mieć podejrzenia, że rzucono na niego jakiś czar.

ooo

Obudził się w nieswojej sypialni. Zapach bekonu i naleśników nie roznosił się wokół, i niemal na pewno słyszał szum rzeki, który wcale nie pomagał mu z bólem głowy. Ktoś położył szklankę z wodą na szafce, więc podziękował bogom, których jeszcze z Samem nie wykończyli za pamięć. W myślach obiecał sobie, że pierwszą piątkę nie uśmiercą zbyt boleśnie.  
Wspomnienia wracały do niego z trudem i zapewne pomogła mu w tym poranna erekcja. Dotyk ust Casa na jego wargach teraz wydawał mu się szokujący i nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem pocałował mężczyznę. Nie miał egzystencjonalnego kryzysu. Ani tego związanego z wiekiem. Wykluczał klątwy i zaklęcia. Nie chciał jednak przed samym sobą przyznać, że przez ostatnie dni Castiel gościł w jego myślach o wiele za często. Nie potrafił rozgryźć mężczyzny i najwyraźniej jego wyobraźnia po pijaku doprowadziła go do tej skomplikowanej sytuacji, z którą nie chciał się mierzyć.  
Nie zamierzał też leżeć na kozetce u Sama – wielkiego pana wiem to wszystko – który zapewne powiedziałby mu, że podobne przygody zdarzały się tysiącom mężczyzn i nie musiało to oznaczać, że Dean był gejem. Ciekawość też według jego młodszego brata należało chwalić.  
Dean nie był gejem. I nie był ciekawy. Ich ojciec wyleczył ich z wścibstwa lata temu, gdy przez przypadek otworzyli słoik z małym koszmarem dziecięcym, który Bobby miał załatwić u siebie na złomowisku. Nie przyznali się z Samem przez pierwsze cztery noce. Dean potem pamiętał tylko łzy.  
I dlatego wiedział, że niektórych drzwi nie należało otwierać, jeśli nie chciało się poznać odpowiedzi.  
Dean był pewien, że znał siebie całkiem dobrze. Nie był skomplikowanym facetem. Lubił to co inni; piwo, burgery i cycate Azjatki. W Castielu jednak było coś, czego nie potrafił zrozumieć. Coś, co przyciągało go do mężczyzny i sprawiało, że wyciszał się, a jednocześnie kompletnie tracił rozum.  
Przez ostatnie dni był bardziej sobą niż kiedykolwiek. Jednocześnie nie przypominał w ogóle siebie. I może Sam śmiały się z niego w głos, ale Dean nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać.  
Castiel był zabawny i przystojny. Potrafił słuchać, ale nie zmuszał do rozmowy. Miał w sobie coś niewinnego, co Dean chciał chronić za wszelką cenę, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że Cas na pewno nie był prawiczkiem. Samo wspomnienie pocałunku sprawiało, że jego penis sztywniał coraz bardziej.  
Ciche pukanie sprawiło, że niemal spadł z łóżka. Krótkie spodnie, które pożyczył mu Cas, opinały jego pośladki odrobinę za bardzo, a pasek naciskał na pęcherz. Miał nadzieję, że woda opadła.  
\- Proszę – powiedział, całkiem zresztą niepotrzebnie, co Castiel wszedł do środka nim jego słowa przebrzmiały.  
Mężczyzna w innym wcieleniu musiał być aniołem, bo miał na talerzyku kanapki. I Dean wyraźnie pamiętał, że to on ich powstrzymał, chociaż Dean nie był pewien dlaczego.  
\- Tabletki na ból są w górnej szufladzie – poinformował go Castiel i ton jego głosu był inny.  
Dean pomyślałby, że opętał go demon, gdyby nie fakt, że byli okrążeni przez płynącą wodę. Znaki na podłodze w salonie działały w każdym warunkach i wątpił, aby zostały już zmyte. Zamierzał poprawić je, gdy tylko wszystko obeschnie, ale na razie nie musiał się o to martwić.  
Castiel wydawał się jednak spięty, po raz pierwszy w jego towarzystwie. Co wydawało mu się mocno dziwne, ponieważ przeważnie bywało na odwrót. Ludzie krępowali się na początku ich znajomości, a rozluźniali potem, gdy poznali Deana lepiej.  
Cas jednak stał niepewnie na środku pokoju, jakby zastanawiał się co zrobić.  
\- Przepraszam za wczoraj – powiedział szybko Dean, czując, że to chyba odpowiednie słowa.  
Myśl, że Castiel nie czuł tego dziwnego przyciągania między nimi, przeraziła go początkowo. Jednak była logicznym wytłumaczeniem dlaczego Cas przerwał to, co robili wczoraj, a dzisiaj zdawał się skrępowany. Dean wstydziłby się zapewne, gdyby bardziej nie był zajęty zastanawianiem się co tak naprawdę znaczył wczorajszy wieczór.  
Cas spojrzał na niego odrobinę łagodniej i uśmiechnął się nawet lekko.  
\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Chyba ja powinienem wręcz… - urwał mężczyzna i rozczesał palcami swoje włosy. – Jeśli uznałeś, że jakoś ci się narzucałem albo…  
\- Nie – wszedł mu w słowo Dean, wstając z łóżka tak gwałtownie, że zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
Na kacu zapewne w ogólnie nie powinien się ruszać.  
\- Ja… - zaczął Dean i urwał.  
Był wczoraj pijany i w ten sposób mógłby z łatwością wyjaśnić dlaczego zamiast macać jędrne piersi jednak wdał się w walkę na języki z Castielem. Jednak było coś nieodpowiedniego w okłamywaniu Casa, który ewidentnie z jakiś powodów czuł się winny. Jeśli sądził, że uwiódł Deana – cóż – to mogła być prawda.  
Nie znali zbyt wielu gejów z Samem, pomimo ciągłych żartów na ten temat. Jednak nigdy przez myśl nie przeszłoby mu, że ktoś kto chciał pieprzyć facetów lub być przez nich pieprzony wcale się wiele od nich nie różnił. Ba! Castiel nawet lepiej sobie poradził z tym gościem w barze niż niejeden były kumpel Deana. Łowcy bywali różni i czasem nie posiadali zbyt wielkiego talentu do zwalczania demonów i duchów.  
Castiel może i lubił zielone herbaty, i był jednym z tych czyścioszków, ale w niczym to nie umniejszało jego męskości. I to trochę wytrącało Deana z równowagi, ponieważ przyzwyczaił się, że niemal wszystko dało się zaszufladkować. Demony należało odesłać do piekła, duchy zlikwidować, a geje pozostawali podmiotem ich żartów. Jakoś jednak, gdy patrzył na Casa nie widział powodu do śmiechu.  
Castiel był daleki od stereotypów. Dean nigdy nie spotkał kogoś mu podobnego.  
Mężczyzna spoglądał na niego z wyczekiwaniem, jakby sądził, że Dean powie zaraz coś ważnego, ale on miał w głowie kompletną pustkę. Czuł, że powinien jakoś zareagować – instynkt to była jedyna jego część, która zawsze reagowała odpowiednio. Słowa jednak nie chciały się pojawić mu się w ustach, jakby coś w jego żołądku je blokowało. A może to ten uścisk w piersi.  
\- Mam kaca – powiedział w końcu Dean. – Gdy wczoraj piliśmy to wino, czułem się dobrze.  
Chwila przeminęła. Castiel stał naprzeciwko niego nadal spięty.  
\- Pewnie za wiele wypiłeś – stwierdził mężczyzna tonem, którego Dean nie potrafił rozszyfrować.  
Zanim jednak zdążył wymyślić coś, Cas wychodził już ze swojego pokoju.

ooo

Woda opadała, ale nadal zbyt wolno, aby mogli zejść na parter. Uwięzieni na piętrze starali się nie wchodzić sobie w drogę, co było wręcz niemożliwe. Castiel zachowywał się na pozór normalnie, ale Dean potrafił dostrzec jak spięte są jego ramiona i zdał sobie sprawę, że stracili to, co mieli wcześniej. Nigdy dotąd nie mógł wyluzować, a chociaż nie zdradzał Casowi szczegółów tego czym się z Samem zajmowali – jednak rozmawiał z mężczyzną więcej przez ostatnie kilka dni niż z bratem kiedykolwiek. Nie mówili o uczuciach – dzięki Bogu, Dean nie upadł tak nisko. Jednak Castiel zdawał się rozumieć to czego na głos nie powiedział nigdy.  
Kiedy między nimi zapadła niewygodna cisza – nie wiedział po prostu jak to naprawić. Normalnie trzepnąłby Sama w ramię i dokopałby mu bardziej, czekając aż złość brata przejdzie, ale Castiel nie wydawał się urażony jego pocałunkowym atakiem i to tym bardziej przerażało Deana.  
Cas nie musiał z nim utrzymywać kontaktu, a coś w Deanie niemal krzyczało, że powinni rozmawiać chociaż czasem. Może przez telefon. Pamela przecież nie bez powodu straciła wzrok. Ktoś mógł polować na Castiela podobnie jak na nich. I jako łowcy mieli zobowiązania wobec każdego, a już na pewno Casa, który bez zbędnych pytań przyjął ich pod swój dach.  
Dean nigdy nie zachowywał się tak opiekuńczo w stosunku do obcych. Cas jednak nie był obcy. Czuł się przy nim tak, jakby znał go całe życie. Dlatego też kiedy znowu usiedli wieczorem po całym dniu udawania, że między nimi jest wszystko w porządku – Dean wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Naprawdę przepraszam cię za wczoraj – powiedział z całą szczerością na jaką było go stać.  
Cas spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi, jakby do końca nie docierało do niego dlaczego ponownie o tym rozmawiają. Co Dean chce powiedzieć dokładnie.  
\- Nie powinienem był zakładać, że skoro jesteś gejem, możesz być zainteresowany mną. To chyba trochę seksistowskie – rzucił, chcąc zażartować.  
Castiel patrzył na niego jednak dalej w napięciu.  
\- Słowo, którego szukasz to stereotyp – odparł tylko mężczyzna i polizał swoje usta.  
Dean niemal natychmiast spojrzał na jego język i kiedy znowu podniósł wzrok, Castiel obserwował go trochę bardziej rozluźniony.  
\- Dean, wiesz dlaczego przerwałem wczoraj? – spytał cicho mężczyzna i Deanowi nie umknęło, że wino pozostało zamknięte w gąsiorku.  
Jakoś nie wydawało mu się odpowiednim pić po tym, co stało się prawie dobę wcześniej.  
\- Nie wiedziałem czy wiesz nawet kogo całujesz. Uwierz mi na słowo, że naprawdę mi się podobało, ale odniosłem wrażenie, że nie jesteś… - Castiel urwał i westchnął.  
Dean w lot pojął w czym problem i przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
\- Wiedziałem kogo całuję – powiedział tylko i pochylił się w kierunku mężczyzny, pozwalając się ponownie ponieść chwili.  
Tym razem było inaczej. Castiel był całkiem odprężony, zdawał się rozpływać w jego ramionach i nie odpychał go. Dean początkowo nie wiedział co robić z rękami, ale szybko wplótł je we włosy Casa, nie przyjmując się tym czy nie ciągnie go za mocno. Castiel zdawał się to nawet lubić, sądząc po dźwiękach, które wydawał.  
Dean upadł na plecy, kiedy niższy mężczyzna pchnął go na łóżko i nawet nie próbował się zasłaniać, kiedy Cas zaczął palcami wodzić po jego klatce piersiowej.  
\- Żeby to było jasne. Nie chcę być dla ciebie testem – wyszeptał mężczyzna w jego ucho.  
\- Testem? – wyrwało się Deanowi.  
Castiel oderwał się od całowania jego karku i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Widziałem jak na mnie patrzysz. Jeśli sprawdzasz czy to coś więcej… Jeśli tylko to sprawdzasz… - powtórzył mężczyzna i urwał sugestywnie, ale Dean przyciągał go już do kolejnego pocałunku.  
Zbyt obcisła koszulka podrażniała jego sutki. Palce Castiela zresztą błądziły po jego klatce piersiowej, sprawiając, że miał ochotę ściągnąć krępujący jego ruchy materiał. Jego ubrania nadal były mokre, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby w najbliższym czasie ktokolwiek miał ich ewakuować. Dean zresztą naprawdę nie potrzebował ratunku.  
\- Cas – wyrwało mu się i nie poznał swojego głosu.  
Opuchnięte od niechlujnych pocałunków wargi piekły go. Zapach potu roznosił się w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu mieszając się z drugą wonią, która kojarzyła mu się tylko z seksem. Jego spodnie, pod którymi nie miał bielizny, musiały wchłonąć spermę, która zaczynała wyciekać z jego wzwiedzionego członka.  
Dżinsy Casa nie mogły być wygodniejsze, więc pociągnął za szlufkę od spodni, nie wiedząc nawet o co prosi. Jedyne co widział to te piękne niebieskie oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego, jakby był najcudowniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania i przez krótką chwilę miał ochotę uciec od tego, ale Cas przytrzymywał go przy sobie mocno.  
Ich kończyny splotły się ze sobą i nie wiedział gdzie zaczynał się Castiel, a gdzie on sam. Zresztą traciło to na znaczeniu, gdy w końcu zaczęli się rozbierać.  
Chłodne powietrze powinno go otrzeźwić, ale czuł się tylko coraz bardziej pijany. Już widział znak wypalony na łopatce Casa. Nawet go dotykał, ale teraz gdy przykładał do niego całą dłoń – zdawał się o wiele bardziej realny. Castiel zresztą badał jego własny tatuaż palcami, jakby te linie fascynowały go w jakiś popaprany sposób. Dean wolałby coś innego na swojej skórze, ale wybór został mu odebrany dawno temu.  
Sądził, że podobnie jak w kwestii kobiet, powinien poświęcić więcej czasu na grę wstępną. Kiedy jednak uszczypnął sutek Castiela, mężczyzna bezceremonialnie rzucił go na łóżko i przywarł wargami do jego brzucha, pracując nad całkiem sporej wielkości malinką. Dean zdążył jedynie unieść lekko głowę zanim Cas skierował się wprost w stronę jego penisa i objął tymi wąskimi wargami jego fiuta – jakby to była najbardziej prawidłowa rzecz pod słońcem.  
Gdyby nie wiedział, że było inaczej – nie uwierzyłby, że nie robili tego wcześniej. Cas wiedział dokładnie jak go dotknąć. Gdzie jego język powinien położyć się płasko. Czy wolno mu zębami lekko żuć główkę jego penisa, bo Dean lubi przyjemność przemieszaną z bólem i zagrożeniem. W jego żyłach zdawała się płynąć czysta lawa, gdy spoglądał jak Castiel zapamiętale poruszał głową w górę i w dół, zerkając na niego raz po raz, jakby nie potrafił się zdecydować czy bardziej woli obserwować go czy doprowadzać do szaleństwa.  
Ponieważ Dean tracił rozum. Z każdym kolejnym ruchem obraz przed jego oczami rozcierał się coraz bardziej. Może coś wspólnego miały z tym łzy, ale naprawdę z całych sił nie chciał dojść. Nie chciał tego kończyć teraz i tu, ponieważ to oznaczało mierzenie się z konsekwencjami, a tego nienawidził najbardziej.  
Castiel zdawał się jakoś rozumieć go, bo zwolnił i już mniej chaotycznie zaczął masować jego uda. Dean rozłożył zresztą szerzej nogi, aby im obu było wygodniej.  
\- Cas – wychrypiał, ponieważ mężczyzna zaczął ssać, pewnie i zdecydowanie.  
Jego główka zdawała się opuchnięta i tak bardzo wrażliwa, że dokładnie wiedział jak głęboko w ustach Casa się znajdował. To nie było normalne, aby czuć to w ten sposób. To nie było pierwsze obciąganie, które zaserwowano Deanowi, ale pierwszy raz czuł się tak, że nie chciał tego nigdy kończyć.  
Czas zdawał się rozciągać. Jego jądra skurczyły się, Cas zacisnął palce na jego nodze, a lekko zarośnięty policzek mężczyzny otarł się o wnętrze jego uda. Dean mógł równie dobrze dostać objawienia, bo pojaśniało mu przed oczami, a potem nastąpiła ciemność – więc ktoś tam u góry zdecydował jednak, że nie zasługiwał na zbawienie. Nie obchodziło go to, ponieważ dochodził i to dochodził tak boleśnie świadom każdej setnej sekundy, że wydawało się to wiecznością.  
Słyszał jak Cas starał się oddychać, czuł go na sobie i wiedział, że jego powieki zaciskając się boleśnie. Może to łzy lały się po jego policzku albo po prostu pot – wiedział jednak jedno; musieli to jeszcze powtórzyć.  
Kiedy otworzył oczy, Cas całował go po brzuchu, wzdłuż niewielkich blizn, które zostawiło tam wendigo.  
\- Chodź tutaj – powiedział Dean, podciągając go wyżej.  
Jak każdy ciekawski nastolatek próbował swojego nasienia i nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że wszystko z ust Casa smakowało lepiej.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean obudził się po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie. Castiel obejmował go ramieniem, a kciuk mężczyzny zataczał kółka na jego skórze i – ku jego zaskoczeniu – nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Skrępowanie związane z tym intymnym gestem – cholera! – cała sytuacją, nie nadeszło. Castiel musiał wiedzieć, że Dean jest już przytomny, ale nie mówił przez chwilę ani słowa, a Winchester nie mógł do końca zrozumieć jak ich pozycja w ogóle miała sens bytu. On był ty wyższym w tej sytuacji i zapewne powinien był użyczyć Castielowi swojej klatki piersiowej, a tymczasem to on był przytulany. I nie potrafił się jakoś odsunąć.  
Skóra Casa była przyjemnie ciepła, a ich nogi splątane. Gdzieś w trakcie snu musieli pozbyć się spodni i koszul. Może Cas był nawet zmuszony go rozebrać, ale Dean jakoś nie miał nic przeciwko. Castiel widział dostatecznie wiele. Dotykał dostatecznie wiele, aby Deanowi nie zrobiło to wielkiej różnicy. I przecież uprawiali seks, a to uprawniało Casa do dotykania go tak jak chciał. A nawet przytulania, jeśli to też wchodziło w grę.  
Dean przez chwilę zastanawiał się co powinien powiedzieć. Nigdy nie był w podobnej sytuacji. Nie budził się w ramionach kogoś, z kim uprawiał seks i pewnie powinna była go zmartwić ta niewielka analiza każdego poprzedniego razu, ale jakoś nie potrafił się wzruszyć. Jego życie było takie jakie było i czerpał z niego garściami, gdy mógł. Nikt nie miał prawa go winić. Casa przynajmniej nie oszukał, a potem nie zostawił samego w hotelowym pokoju – jak miał wcześniej w zwyczaju.  
Sammy tego nigdy nie pochwalał.  
Nie wiedział czy powinien podziękować, a właśnie te słowa pchały mu się na usta. Zamiast tego jednak wsłuchał się w bicie serca mężczyzny. Odwrócił się na bok, aby Casowi było łatwiej go obejmować i może w ten sposób okazywał swoją słabość, ale potrzebował wokół siebie silnych ramion.  
Pocałował Castiela – trzeźwy i w pełni świadom tego co robi. A potem pozwolił Casowi ssać swojego fiuta i podobało mu się. Jego penis drgnął na samo wspomnienie i nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie oddał przysługi. I cholera, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć w tej kategorii. Cas na pewno nie robił mu przysługi – mężczyzna całkiem wyraźnie to zaznaczył.  
I leżeli nago – nie wiedział jak długo – a Castiel nawet na chwilę nie przerwał tego lekkiego dotyku, którym go obdarzał. Jakby oswajał go ze swoimi dłońmi. Nie kobiecymi – to z pewnością. Jednak nie rękami łowców – poznaczonymi bliznami, o historiach, których nie chciał tak naprawdę znać.  
Castiel był niezapisaną kartą ze skórą, na której czas nie odznaczył swojego piętna. Bez trupów ukrytych w szafie i duchów, które zniszczył, gdy nie był w stanie dać duszom ukojenia. Może dlatego Dean starał się go kurczowo trzymać i nie puszczać.  
\- Wezmę to za dobrą reakcję – powiedział w końcu Cas, a jego głosy był przyjemnie ochrypnięty.  
I Dean wiedział dlaczego gardło Castiela było odrapane. I może był trochę porąbany, ale sprawiało mu to pewną satysfakcję.  
\- Taaa – westchnął Winchester niezobowiązująco.  
Nie chciał psuć ich ciepłego, przyjemnego bąbla, który stworzyli. A potrafił spaprać niemal wszystko. Słowa nie były jego mocną stroną, ale ani raz przez cały ten czas Cas nie wydawał się mieć mu tego za złe. Mężczyzna nieodłącznie kojarzył mu się z bezpieczeństwem i tylko dlatego pozwalał sobie mówić. Czuł, że Cas zrozumie. A nawet jeśli nie – nie będzie oceniał.  
\- Ja nigdy nie… - zaczął Dean i miał ochotę przekląć się za jąkanie. – Nigdy nie robiłem niczego z mężczyzną – przyznał w końcu, jeśli to miało nie być dostatecznie oczywiste.  
\- Nie jesteś gejem, jeśli to cię martwi – odparł Castiel tonem, którego Dean nie rozszyfrowywał.  
\- Nie! – wtrącił szybko. – Nie martwi mnie to. Nie przeszkadza mi to, że ty jesteś. Mam nadzieję, że to było całkiem jasne wcześniej – dodał pospiesznie, a Castiel wydał z siebie rozbawione prychnięcie.  
\- Nie umknęło mi to. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że to się nazywa biseksualizm i jest w zasadzie dość częste – wyjaśnił mu Cas. – Pociąg do ludzi obu płci. Jesteśmy stworzeniami seksualnymi – dodał, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało i w zasadzie tak było, bo Dean nie pogardziłby nadal cycatą Azjatką.  
Z tą różnicą, że teraz czułby się dziwnie, wiedząc, że jeszcze niedawno dotykał go Cas. I to też było nienormalne, bo przeważnie nie czekał aż wspomnienia byłych kochanek znikną. One bledły zresztą bardzo szybko – jeszcze zanim opuścili miasto. Cas wydawał się zapisać na jego ciele. Czuł palce mężczyzny w miejscu, gdzie przytrzymywał go za biodra. Jego skóra wydawała się mrowić, gdy nie była w kontakcie z Casem.  
Sam pewnie nazwałby to czymś śmiesznym – jak przywiązaniem, ale ono było dla dziewcząt. I jego brata. Dean odmawiał nazwania rzeczy po imieniu nawet jeśli był świadom ich istnienia.  
Podciągnął się wyżej i spojrzał w końcu na mniejszego mężczyznę, który leżał odprężony na swoim łóżku. Ręka Casa przestała się poruszać, jakby ten czekał na kolejny krok Deana, więc Winchester popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, a potem ponownie go pocałował. Nie wiedział jak wiele czasu im pozostało, ale chciał go dobrze wykorzystać.  
Było trochę inaczej, gdy stykali się nagimi ciałami na całej długości. Nie był nastolatkiem, ale sen najwyraźniej pomagał w regeneracji, bo wrócił ewidentnie do gry. A i Castiel twardniał pod jego udem z prędkością, która sugerowała, że mężczyzna jednak nie doszedł wcześniej. Nie obciągnął sobie, gdy Dean jak ostatni dupek zasnął wyczerpany po najlepszym obciąganiu w swoim życiu.  
Starał się poruszać w ten sposób, aby Cas miał jak najwięcej z tego i przypominał sobie niejasno, że sutki były wrażliwą częścią nie tylko kobiet, ale również mężczyzn. Na Castiela te lekkie liźnięcia wydawały się całkiem nie najgorzej wpływać, bo mężczyzna chwycił go mocno za ramiona, jakby chciał się go przytrzymać. I Dean pozwolił sobie poprzygryzać tu i tam nienaznaczoną skórę, ciesząc się czerwonymi znakami, które zostawały na nieowłosionym torsie.  
Castiel przyciągnął go wyżej, do kolejnego pocałunku i Dean z radością przejął ponownie kontrolę. W tym był dobry, tutaj wiedział co robić, więc dał całego ciebie w pocałunek, który miał wyssać mózg Castielowi i pozostawić go roztrzęsionego na parę minut – dokładnie tak samo jak mężczyzna postąpił z nim kilka godzin wcześniej. Jego mięśnie napinały się i rozluźniały, starał się ruszać biodrami i może był aż nazbyt entuzjastyczny, bo palce Casa przebiegły po jego plecach i zatrzymały się na jego pośladkach. A potem zsunęły się dalej i Dean szarpnął się do przodu lekko, wciskając Casa mocniej w wysłużony materac.  
Pocałunek został niemal natychmiast przerwany.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział pospiesznie Castiel i jego cudowne dłonie zniknęły z miejsca, w którym jednak powinny być, jak zdecydował Dean.  
\- Nie – odparł. – To jest dobre – przyznał szczerze, ponieważ skoro jego penis ewidentnie tak sądził, a to jego opinia głównie się liczyła.  
\- Myślałem, że łatwiej by ci było… - zaczął Cas i urwał.  
Z jakiegoś powodu odwrócił też od niego wzrok, a to nie było dobre. Dean chciał, aby Castiel patrzył na niego przez cały ten czas oczami koloru nieba.  
\- Łatwiej by mi było co? – spytał Dean, nagle orientując się jakie jest zakończenie tego zdania. – Pieprzyć ciebie jak kobietę i udawać, że to nie ty? – upewnił się, mrugając oczami. – Nie – powiedział powoli. – Nie wiem jeszcze co to jest, ale… - urwał. – Nigdy nie byłem myślicielem. Wiem jednak czego chcę. Myślenie nadgonię później.  
\- Myślenie nadgonisz później? – powtórzył po nim Cas z niedowierzaniem.  
Może faktycznie brzmiało to głupio, ale miało sens w świecie Deana. Nigdy nie miał na nic czasu. Sam był od analizowania.  
\- Dobrze wychodzę na działaniu instynktownym – przyznał nawet się tego nie wstydząc. – Zdam się na to – dodał.  
Możliwe, że to brzmiało o wiele bardziej przekonująco, bo Cas nagle obrócił ich na łóżku. I po prostu nie był świadom tego, że ten niewielki mężczyzna jest zdolny do czegoś podobnego. Zwalczył w sobie chęć walki o dominację. Na górze oznaczało wzięcie spraw w swoje ręce, ale przecież palce Casa na jego pośladkach były jak najbardziej pożądane. I mężczyzna nie zawiódł go. Castiel usiadł między jego udami, zmuszając go do ugięcia nóg w kolanach i spojrzał na niego, jakby czekał na ostatnią decyzję.  
I Dean zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że nigdy nawet do głowy nie przeszło mu, aby się ogolić tam. Cas musiał podcinać swój busz, ale jego własny penis odważnie wychylał się z krzaków, pewnie szukając szczęścia. Czuł się dziko i trochę nie na miejscu, gdy Castiel pochylił się ponownie nad jego biodrami i zaczął ssać samą główkę jego członka. Teraz, gdy wszystko nie działo się tak nagle – więcej do niego docierało. Tak jak charakterystyczny dźwięk otwieranej buteleczki.  
Cas wyprostował się w znowu i zerknął na niego mniej pewnie. I Dean po prostu wiedział, że mężczyzna zastanawia się czy nie zostanie odepchnięty. A może Dean nawet zwieje mu z sypialni. I to byłoby nawet dość prawdopodobne, gdyby nie fakt, że wszystkie instynkty w nim krzyczały, że nic w świecie nie jest bardziej prawidłowe. Wypchnął więc biodra w stronę Castiela nie udając wcale niecierpliwości.  
Chciał tego. Może nawet od kilku dni. Od chwili, gdy zobaczył Casa z tym kubkiem w dłoni. Albo wtedy, gdy mężczyzna zmusił go do postawienia drinka wszystkim w barze. Nie okłamywał się, że odczuwa strach – ale to bardziej było podsycane zniecierpliwieniem, niż obawą, że Cas go skrzywdzi. Palce Castiela zresztą zaczęły masować jego jądra, a potem nacisnęły na punkt tuż pod nim, sprawiając, że Dean chciał zatrzasnąć kolana.  
\- Przyjemne? – spytał Castiel i to oczywiście było pytanie retoryczne. – To jest tylko wstęp – przyznał mężczyzna. – Uczucie jest o wiele lepsze, gdy ktoś dotyka tego punktu od środka – dodał i Dean poczuł jak wszystko w nim się kurczy.  
Nie wiedział czy bardziej nakręcało go samo wspomnienie o tej przyjemności, która rozeszła się po jego ciele, czy Cas faktycznie ostrzegający go przed tym, co się stanie, gdy w niego wejdzie. I Dean nie mógł się doczekać.  
Castiel wsunął w niego ostrożnie jeden palec, jakby badał wody. Dean był ciasny, czuł to wyraźnie. I chociaż starał się jak mógł – ta inwazja była ewidentna. Cas zacisnął drugą dłoń na jego pośladku i pewnie to miało zadziałać uspokajająco, ale Dean zastanawiał się czy właśnie nie odkrył jakiegoś chorego fetyszu. Jego tyłek po prostu musiał być dotykany – miał w planach zbadać to w przyszłości. Zacisnął instynktownie mięśnie pośladków, a potem szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że paradoksalnie to właśnie pozwala mu się rozluźnić.  
Cas wspiął się na niego zmieniając lekko ułożenie dłoni, a potem pocałował go w usta. Ręka mężczyzny zaczęła się poruszać niespiesznie, gdy pieprzył go jednym palcem – tak cholernie śliskim. To było zbyt mało, aby poczuł cokolwiek, ale zaciskał mięśnie jak często mógł i dostrzegł z zaskoczeniem, że oczy Castiela zachodzą dziwną mgiełką. Oddech mężczyzny stał się szybko urwany, jakby to pieprzenie działało na niego równie mocno jak na Deana i kolejny palec wytorował sobie drogę do tego tyłka.  
\- Nie mogę – wyrwało się Castielowi, więc Dean rozłożył szerzej nogi, sprawiając, że mężczyzna wydał z siebie zdławiony emocją śmiech. – Nie mogę przestać myśleć co będzie, gdy zaczniesz się tak zaciskać na mnie – przyznał w końcu Castiel i wydawało się go to kosztować wiele.  
Dean czuł, że coś rozsadza jego klatkę piersiową. On sprawiał, że Castiel tracił mowę i przestawał być tak opanowanym. Mężczyzna jąkał się przy nim i to było cholernie dobre uczucie. Bo chciał pozbawić go myśli, sensownego podejścia do życia. Sprawić, aby Cas chociaż przez krótką chwilę był taki jak on – działał, aby myśleć później. Konsekwencje przecież nigdzie nigdy nie uciekały.  
Kolejny palec był zaskoczeniem, ale Dean przyjął go, chociaż piekło trochę bardziej niż się spodziewał. I Cas ruszał się wolniej, jakby bał się go rozedrzeć. Skrzywdzić. I była w tym dziwna delikatność, gdy drugą dłonią Castiel zaczął gładzić tym razem jego nieogolony policzek, jakby uspokajał go i obiecywał, że to nieprzyjemne napięcie zniknie. Nie całowali się, ale patrzenie w oczy Casa było trochę jak nawiązywanie znowu tego połączenia. I tak czuł mężczyznę na swoim języku i na razie mu to wystarczało.  
\- Już – powiedział w końcu, bo cierpliwość nie była jego mocną stroną i Cas uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.  
To na pewno nie było normalne. Czuć cudze emocje. Ale Dean rozgryzał Castiela z taką łatwością jak Cas rozumiał jego. Każdy pełen wahania gest, który był wliczony w to, aby nie skrzywdzić go. A przecież był łowcą. Zmierzył się z wendigo i hydrą. Syreny nie były mu straszne ani pradawni bogowie. Jednak nic nie mogło go przygotować na chwilę, gdy Cas ustawił się tuż przy jego wejściu i pchnął do przodu, wchodząc swoim członkiem zaledwie na milimetry w głąb niego. To nie było normalne. Dean uprawiał seks z kobietami i co prawda to wtedy on był na górze, ale nigdy nie czuł się tak, jakby był dogłębnie penetrowany. Jakby ktoś wkładał w niego coś – ale nie kawałek dobrze unerwionego mięsa, ale tak wiele emocji, że musiał zamknąć oczy, bo widok skupienia – pełnego troski i niepewności na twarzy Casa – robił z nim coś dziwnego. Możliwe, że łamał go na tysiące części. I z każdym centymetrem czuł to lepiej, bardziej, mocniej. I nigdy nie chciał przestać. Nigdy nie było między nim, a kimkolwiek tak silnych uczuć. Takiego połączenia.  
I stał się cholernie kompletny dopiero w chwili, gdy Cas znalazł się w nim cały. I słyszał jak mężczyzna oddycha z trudem. Czuł jak mięśnie Casa pracują, powstrzymując go z całych sił przed ruchem, więc zacisnął pośladki, starając się przyzwyczaić szybciej do wtargnięcia. A Castiel wypuścił z siebie całe powietrze i wyrwał się z niego mokry, niemal bolesny odgłos, jakby ta kontrola kosztowała go wszystko. Może to było nawet łkanie, ale Dean nie wiedział do kogo należało, bo jego gardło zaciskało się boleśnie.  
\- Cas – powiedział tak cicho, że zastanawiał się czy mężczyzna w ogóle go słyszy.  
Nie wiedział jak długo tak trwali, ale Castiel wycofał w końcu swoje biodra, a potem pchnął w niego ponownie, podkładając dłonie pod jego pośladki, aby łatwiej nim nawigować. I Dean nie zobaczył gwiazd za pierwszym razem. Ani za drugim. Za czwartym jednak musiał chwycić się mocniej przepoconej pościeli pod sobą i wpatrywał się w Casa w czystym szoku, bo ciemniało mu przed oczami, ilekroć zostawał dźgnięty penisem mężczyzny z precyzją, która przerażała. I Cas znalazł rytm, który zapewne miał zabić ich obu, bo Dean nie wiedział czy łzy zbierające się w kącikach jego oczu były dobre. Ta przyjemność – niemal niczym elektrowstrząs – to była za wiele. Nigdy nie czuł niczego podobnego. Czegoś, co wprawiało w drgnienie całe jego ciało. Co wstrząsało nie tylko nim, bo Cas wpatrywał się w niego w równym zaskoczeniu, jakby nie wiedział jakim cudem to jest tak przyjemne. Może faktycznie wykroczyli poza normy. Nie znał się na gejowskim seksie, ale Cas miał praktykę, a też wpatrywał się w Deana, jakby nie rozumiał. I Dean nie miał odpowiedzi. Wszystkie znikały i nawet nie chciał za nimi gonić, bo Cas w końcu wydał z siebie znowu łkanie, więc może nie powinien był zaciskać znowu swoich pośladków, ale jego penis potrzebował uwagi, a nie był w stanie do niego sięgnąć.  
\- Cas – wyrwało mu się z ust i z desperacją spojrzał między nich, gdzie jego członek balansował przy każdym pchnięciu mężczyzny.  
Castiel puścił jego pośladki i złapał go za fiuta niemal od razu, a potem kompletnie bez finezji zaczął się w niego wbijać raz po raz. Uderzając swoimi udami o jego pośladki. I może to nie było celne, ale przekroczyli granicę, gdzie to miało znaczenie. Czuł się żywy jak nigdy, gdy Cas obciągał mu dłonią z szaleństwem w oczach, którego Dean nie widział jeszcze nigdy. Bo nikt nigdy nie pragnął go tak bardzo jak Cas w tamtej chwili. Był tego pewien, bo czuł to wyraźnie w każdym pospiesznym pchnięciu, nad którym Castiel nie potrafił zapanować.  
Nie ścigali się kto pierwszy dojdzie, ale czuł wyraźną ulgę, gdy w końcu pociemniało mu przed oczami, a orgazm został wyrwany z niego siłą. W tamtej chwili nie był pewien czy to była taka mała śmierć, ale nie potrafił się tym przejmować.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean obudził się otoczony znajomym ciepłem. Cas musiał obrócić ich na bok i przykryć kołdrą, gdy on bezczelnie po raz kolejny zasnął. Nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić. Czuł, jakby Castiel wysysał z niego całą energię i pewnie wziąłby mężczyznę za sukkuba, gdyby nie to, że Pamela sprawdziła tę ewentualność i Cas był czysty.  
Mężczyzna nadal spał, obejmując go swoimi rękami, jakby chronił Deana, co samo w sobie było śmieszne. To Dean miał wiedzę, siłę i praktykę, aby ochronić Casa i zamierzał to zrobić – przynajmniej dopóki znajdował się tutaj.  
Oddech Casa stał się mniej regularny i zrozumiał, że mężczyzna budzi się. Kleili się niemożliwie i zastanawiał się czy łazienka działała. Wolał się nie kąpać w powodziowej wodzie, która niosła cały ten miejski syf. Co prawda bywali z Samem i w gorszych warunkach, ale kiedy mógł – korzystał jednak z przywilejów czasów współczesnych.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział jako pierwszy tym razem.  
Dalej nie czuł za bardzo potrzeby samej rozmowy i zaczynał doceniać ten dziwny spokój między nimi, jednak wypadało się przywitać. Nie czul się nawet za bardzo skrępowany faktem, że biodra Casa ściśle przylegają do jego nagiego tyłka. Co prawda włosy łonowe mężczyzny łaskotały go, ale to był dobry szczegół. Nie czuł bólu. Wciąż był dość rozciągnięty, ale to bardziej przypominało uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu po każdej sesji ćwiczeń.  
\- Raczej dobry wieczór – odparł Cas, patrząc zapewne za okno.  
Było stosunkowo ciemno i Dean nie widział nic na metr.  
\- Woda musiała opaść – dodał Castiel. – Widzę latarnię pod biblioteką .  
Faktycznie w oddali pojawiło się pojedyncze światło, które zapewne niosło nadzieję. Jeśli droga była przejezdna Sam pojawiłby się tutaj już następnego dnia rano. Wykonali robotę i musieli ruszać dalej.  
Dean nie wiedział za bardzo co z tym zrobić. Nie chciał wyjeżdżać. W zasadzie jeden lub dwa dni urlopu pewnie nie zrobiłyby im różnicy. Musieli kiedyś odpoczywać. Może Sam nawet pochwaliłby go za zrozumienie nareszcie czym było Bezpieczeństwo i Higiena Pracy.  
\- Wyjeżdżacie z Samem, prawda? – spytał Cas, chociaż to nie wymagało odpowiedzi.  
Mężczyzna bardziej odgadł co czai się w tej przedłużającej się ciszy.  
\- Tak – powiedział krótko Dean.  
Cas przytulił go mocniej.  
\- Wiedziałem, że wyjedziesz. Nic się nie stało – odparł mężczyzna, ale problem był w tym, że się właśnie stało.  
Dean nie chciał wyjeżdżać, ale nie mógł zostać. Coś się działo. Coś wisiało w powietrzu. Czuli to wszyscy i dlatego Pamela ukryła Castiela w Demondale. Na końcu niczego. Wszyscy łowcy mówili o pradawnych bogach, którzy wyłazili ze swoich kryjówek. Na świecie roiło się od demonów i to nie tych z najniższej półki. Ludzi odratowywano coraz rzadziej, a spotykanie dusz, które nie znalazły ukojenia było na porządku dziennym.  
Wiedział, że jeśli zostanie, może uchroni Casa, ale to będzie ułuda. Świat stawał się niebezpieczny i, żeby powstrzymać to co nadciąga – musieli się sprzymierzyć.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział Dean, nie wiedząc co powinien dodać.  
\- Nic się nie stało – powtórzył Cas i wydawać by się mogło, że faktycznie w to wierzył.  
Dean nigdy nie spotkał nikogo, kto byłby równie mocno zdolny do wybaczenia. Powiedział mężczyźnie, że wyjeżdża, więc pewnie nie zobaczą się już nigdy. To wisiało w domyśle i było tak jasne jak cholerna latarnia pod biblioteką w tym mikroskopijnym mieście. Nikt nigdy nie zdawał się tak na swój los i Dean po prostu czuł jak narasta w nim bunt.  
\- Powinieneś na mnie nawrzeszczeć – powiedział w końcu.  
\- Czułbyś się lepiej, gdyby tak było? – zainteresował się Cas.  
W jego głosie nie było słychać złości.  
\- Jeśli na ciebie nawrzeszczę, następnym razem, gdy będziesz w okolicy, będziesz bał się przyjechać. A nie masz czego się bać, Dean – odparł Cas spokojnie. – Będę na ciebie czekał. Zawsze będziesz tutaj mile widziany – dodał mężczyzna i tego Dean bał się najbardziej.  
Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek na niego czekał. Dlatego nigdy z Samem nie miewali dziewczyn na dłużej. Zawsze byli w drodze, a niebezpieczeństwa, które na nich czyhały – w zasadzie pchali się im w ręce. Taki mieli zawód. Każdy dzień mógł być ostatnim i chociaż mieli dobrą passę – ona zawsze mogła się skończyć w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.  
Może Marzanna nie mogła się do niego dobrać jeszcze kilka dni temu, bo cała jego podświadomość zajęta była Casem. Trudno uwieść faceta na cycki, gdy w głowie ma penisy.  
\- Słuchaj – zaczął Dean, bo musieli sobie coś wyjaśnić.  
\- Nie – przerwał mu spokojnie Cas. – Nie powiedziałem tego, żebyś się czuł zobowiązany. Moje życie będzie się toczyć po swojemu. Jeśli jednak będziesz w pobliżu… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos.  
\- Tak – westchnął Dean, wiedząc, że to nie zdarzy się już pewnie nigdy.  
Rzadko wracali dwa razy w to samo miejsce.

ooo

Sam zadzwonił kilka godzin później i umówili się, że podjedzie o poranku po niego i rzeczy. Dean wysypał sól na okiennice, a Cas nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa. Nie mieli sił sprzątać, a instalacja elektryczna zapewne wymagała wymiany, więc zdecydowali się jednak zostać przy świecach. Kuchnia była jednym wielkim bałaganem, a naniesiony muł zapewne Castiel miał sprzątać przez kolejny tydzień.  
Dean miał cholerną ochotę po raz pierwszy po prostu wziąć ścierkę i pozgarniać chociaż trochę. Po czystym domu Castiela pozostało wyłącznie wspomnienie. Przynajmniej większość sprzętów przenieśli na piętro.  
\- Domy w okolicy są zbudowane tak, aby parter przetrzymał zalewanie – wyjaśnił mu Cas, gdy usiedli ponownie w jego sypialni. – Beth tłumaczyła mi, że przez lata ta rzeka wylewała, więc nie pozostało im nic innego jak przyzwyczaić się do tego faktu. Uregulowano ją jednak i nie wiem naprawdę jakim cudem wylała ponownie. Pewnie ten deszcze przeszedł wszelkie ludzkie wyobrażenia – prychnął.  
\- Tak, to na pewno to – powiedział Dean bez przekonania.  
Kłamstwo jednak pierwszy raz nie chciało mu łatwo przejść przez usta. Naiwność Casa raz w życiu nie wydawała mu się śmieszna. Mężczyzna nie zdawał sobie sprawy z zagrożenia na jakie był nastawiony przez lata. Miejscowi przeważnie składali w ofierze przyjezdnych, ale Casowi udało się jakoś przeżyć. Gdyby wierzył w anioły, pomyślałby, że jeden czuwał nad Castielem przez ten cały czas.  
\- Wyjeżdżacie jutro, prawda? – spytał Cas. – Pozdrów ode mnie Pamelę. Wiem, że chciała mi pomóc. W zasadzie naprawdę wiele pomogła. To miasteczko jest cudowne. Nigdy nie czułem się tak szczęśliwy – dodał mężczyzna popijając swoją zieloną herbatę.  
Dean skinął głową, nie wiedząc co powinien dodać.

ooo

Właściwie nie wiedział co go obudziło. Możliwe, że to były pierwsze promienie słońca, które wpadały do sypialni Castiela. Albo fakt, że mężczyzny nie było koło niego. Pierwszy raz od doby. Dean nigdy nie pomyślałby, że byłby w stanie tak bardzo przyzwyczaić się do cudzej obecności. Budził się nawet, gdy Sam wstawał, a ufał bratu ponad życie.  
\- Co pan tutaj robi? – spytał Cas.  
Jego głos był jakby przytłumiony, zapewne przez całe piętro, które ich rozdzielało. W głosie Castiela nie było paniki, ale Dean i tak podniósł się na równe nogi i pospiesznie założył spodnie. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że powinien zejść.  
\- Jak pan tutaj w ogóle wszedł? – zainteresował się Cas. – To prywatny dom. Bar będzie otwarty dopiero za kilka dni, gdy uprzątniemy bałagan związany z powodzią – wyjaśniał mężczyzna i Dean z ulgą zrozumiał, że Castiel nieświadomie kupuje mu czas.  
\- Jest tutaj Winchester – odparł tamten i to po prostu musiał być demon.  
Wszystkie lampki ostrzegawcze zapaliły się w jego głowie, gdy zbiegł po schodach. Cas stał na kilka metrów od niepozornie wyglądającego mężczyzny, trzymając kij bejsbolowy w dłoni. Demon uwięziony w niewidzialnej pułapce musiał walczyć od kilku godzin, aby się uwolnić, bo ciało, które opętał chyba leciało na ostatnich oparach. Człowiek był nie do odratowania – Dean był tego pewien. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, co przeżywała ta biedna uwięziona dusza.  
\- Deaaan – powiedział demon radośnie.  
\- Znasz tego faceta? – zdziwił się Cas, a Dean po prostu pchnął go w tył, za siebie.  
\- Och, oczywiście, że mnie zna. Każdego z nas, prawda? – spytał demon.  
Żałował, że nie ma wody święconej. Wiedział, że rozmowy z demonami nie miały większego sensu. Te kłamliwe skurwysyny nigdy nie mówiły prawdy, ale też ciężko było je uspokoić. Ten tutaj – z niższego kręgu musiał poświęcić naprawdę wiele, aby się wydostać. Ciało, które opętał było słabe i wypędzenie go nie mogło zająć więcej niż kilku chwil.  
\- Twój tatuś przysyła pozdrowienia z piekła – powiedział demon.  
\- Zamknij się – warknął Dean. – [i] Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spirytus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio [/i] – wyrecytował z pamięci.  
Czuł jak Castiel za nim w czystym szoku sztywnieje.  
\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć czy nie ma nas tutaj więcej? – spytał demon, chociaż ton jego głosu nie był już tak pewny.  
Dean prawie na moment przerwał, ale demony zawsze kłamały. Zawsze. Tego się nauczył i nie chciał, aby ten mały dupek, który chciał go zabić zapewne – wysyłał w jego stronę czcze groźby.  
\- [i] infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.[/i] – mówił dalej coraz bardziej podnosząc głos.  
\- Dean? Co się dzieje? – spytał Cas.  
Nie miał ani chwili do stracenia. Demon zresztą spojrzał na Castiela, a jego białka stały się całkiem czarne. Cas wciągnął powietrze do płuc i odsunął się tak gwałtownie, że upadł.  
\- Och, Dean. Sodomia? Naprawdę? I sądzisz, że skalany takim grzechem jesteś w stanie odesłać mnie z powrotem do piekła? – zakpił demon i Dean zwątpił po raz pierwszy.  
Nigdy nie sądził, że jego związek z Casem jakoś wpłynie na polowania, ale może właśnie dobra passa się skończyła. W tym problem jednak, że nie czuł się brudny. A uprawiał seks z kobietami, po kontaktach z którymi miał ochotę się wykąpać w wodzie święconej. Przy nich Cas był czysty. I jeśli Cas był czysty to on też.  
\- [i] Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spirytus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio [/i] – powtórzył, czując, że ten ton faktycznie odnosi skutek.  
Dym z ust demona zaczął się wydobywać powoli. I nie wiedział czy Cas czasem nie uciekł. Jeśli tak – to w zasadzie było nawet lepiej. Nie chciał, aby mężczyzna oglądał coś podobnego.  
-[i] infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.[/i] – ciągnął dalej, nie przejmując się tym, że demon oddał ciało we władanie udręczonej duszy, a mężczyzna uwięziony w środku krzyczał i błagał, aby Dean przestał.  
Jednak tylko to mogło przynieść temu facetowi ulgę. Chociaż pewnie tego się nie spodziewał.  
\- [i]Amen[/i] – powiedział, czując się wyczerpanym jak nigdy.  
Wraz ze znakiem krzyża, który nakreślił naprędce, demon wyleciał z ust swojej ofiary i zniknął. A bezwładne ciało upadło na podłogę.  
Początkowo w domu było nienaturalnie cicho i Dean czekał chwilę, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest tak jak powinno. Podszedł do zwłok i upewnił się, że wraz z demonem uleciała też dusza. Nie wyczuł pulsu.  
Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Castiela, który wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Czym jesteś? – spytał Cas i Dean zobaczył na jego twarzy wyłącznie strach.  
Właśnie dlatego nigdy nikomu nie mówili o tym czym się zajmowali. Ludzie im nie wierzyli, a gdy widzieli to na własne oczy – zaczynali się bać. Może nawet nie ich bezpośrednio, ale świata, który mieli przed oczami przez ten cały czas.  
\- Człowiekiem – powiedział krótko Dean. – Ten tutaj też był człowiekiem zanim opętał go demon – wyjaśnił.  
\- Demon – powtórzył Cas powoli. – Sól na parapetach.  
\- Przeciwko duchom – odparł Dean.  
Cas rozejrzał się po swoim domu, jakby szukał jeszcze czegoś co nie pasuje do reszty.  
\- Nie mógł tutaj wejść, nie mógł tutaj wejść, ale chciał – powiedział mężczyzna pospiesznie i Dean słyszał, że Cas zaczyna panikować.  
Zrobił jeden ostrożny krok, ale Castiel odsunął się od niego natychmiast.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – krzyknął Cas. – Sprowadziłeś to coś tutaj! I… I jesteś szalony! Popaprany, rozumiesz?! – wrzasnął i Dean nie wiedział nawet, że Cas był zdolny do podobnych dźwięków. – Pamela pracuje z wami, prawda? Wszyscy mnie okłamywaliście? Sądziliście, że jestem taki jak to coś?! – krzyczał i Dean nie wiedział nawet co powiedzieć, bo to była cholerna prawda.  
I może nawet ktoś musiałby zabić Castiela. Nie on. Ale ktoś. W niedalekiej przyszłości. Ale Castiel był czysty.  
\- Wynoś się, Dean! – warknął Cas. – Wynoś się do jasnej cholery i nigdy nie wracaj! Zabierz to… I cholerną sól, która wszędzie leży i cholera… W moim domu jest trup! – krzyknął, jakby dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że to ciało już nie wstanie.  
Spojrzał na Deana tak, jakby go nie znał i może to była prawda. W sumie przecież nie wiedzieli o sobie zbyt wiele. Cas nie wiedział nawet czym Dean się zajmuje. Że jego matka nie żyje, bo zabiły ją demony i poświęcili całe swoje życie na wykańczanie tych skurwysynów. I pewnie nigdy im się nie uda osiągnąć celu, bo coś się działo.  
I może nawet lepiej, że Cas zdawał się go teraz nienawidzić.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić, a potem wybiegł na piętro. Dźwięk parkującej Impali był muzyką dla jego uszu. Sam nawet nie pukał, gdy dostrzegł wybite okno. Po prostu wszedł i prawie potknął się o zwłoki, które należało z całym szacunkiem pochować. Mieli w bagażniku łopatę.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał jego młodszy brat.  
\- Demon – odparł Dean. – Cas widział jak go egzorcyzmowałem. Nie jesteśmy tutaj już mile widziani – dodał.

ooo

Zajęło im godzinę zebrać swoje rzeczy. Castiel nie zszedł do nich i może tak było lepiej. Zwłoki bezimiennego mężczyzny zdecydowali się jednak wrzucić do rzeki. Powódź była dostateczną wymówką, aby zrzucać na służby komunalne pochówek. Poza tym rodzina tego biedaka mogłaby go szukać, a oni naprawdę skutecznie chowali ciała.  
Dean prowadził w ciszy i w zasadzie nie zauważył nawet, że radio w jego Dziecince nie gra. Sam nie przepadał za jego muzyką, a on nie zrobił nic, aby włączyć którąś z kaset. Mijali kolejne domy, w których ludzie starali się porządkować swoje podwórka i nie mógł się nie zastanawiać czy Cas w panice nie będzie starał się zedrzeć całego lakieru z podłogi. Te niewidzialne fluoroscencyjne flamastry miały w końcu jakieś ograniczenia. I tak mieli szczęście, że stojąca woda nie wymyła pułapek. Albo demon wpadł w jedną z nielicznych aktywnych. Nie miał jak tego sprawdzić, a Sam go poganiał.  
\- Chcesz pogadać? - spytał jego młodszy brat.  
\- Nie ma o czym – odparł krótko, nie starając się nawet dogryźć Samowi.  
Nie był w humorze. Nie mógł zapomnieć miny Casa. Zastanawiał się czy mężczyzna bał się ogólnie czy jego. Czy myślał, że Dean jest mordercą. W większości egzorcyzmy kończyły się źle dla ludzi. Może był zabójcą i nie zdawał sobie nawet z tego sprawy.  
\- Na pewno? – spytał Sam. – Widzę całkiem sporą malinkę na twojej szyi. Normalnie zawsze się chwalisz jak bardzo cytata była i chociaż normalnie naprawdę nie mam ochoty słuchać o twoim życiu seksualnym, ten jeden raz mogę zrobić wyjątek – poinformował go Sam.  
I pewnie tak chciał go podnieść na duchu. Faktem było jednak, że nie było żadnej cycatej panienki, a Dean zacisnął dłonie mocniej na kierownicy. Mówili sobie o wszystkim. Prawie o wszystkim. Utrzymywanie takiej tajemnicy przed Samem nie byłoby przyjemne, szczególnie, że czuł, że wypadł z gry na kilka kolejnych tygodni, a to na pewno przyciągnie uwagę jego brata.  
Słowa demona wracały do niego niechciane i chociaż egzorcyzm zadziałał, jedno nie dawało mu spokoju. Nie tracił wiary, ale jednak nigdy nie miał jej takiej jak Sam. Jego młodszy brat wierzył we wszystko, co mówił Kościół. Dean wierzy w dobro i zło, i instynktownie do niego podchodził. A teraz ta granica się zatarła.  
\- Spałem z Casem – powiedział w końcu, nie patrząc na Sama.  
Przez chwilę w samochodzie panowała nieprzyjemna cisza.  
\- Jak spałeś z Casem? Jak ze mną, gdy nie mamy drugiego łóżka, o czym nie mówimy czy… - urwał Sam.  
\- Spałem z Casem. On zostawił malinkę – uściślij Dean. – Demon powiedział, że nie odprawię egzorcyzmu, ale mi się udało.  
\- Nie ma niczego złego w tym, że spałeś z Castielem – powiedział pospiesznie Sam. – Wiesz, że demony kłamią, prawda?  
\- Tak myślałem – odparł Dean, czując mimowolną ulgę. – Co o tym myślisz? – dodał jeszcze, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć bratu w oczy.  
\- Po prostu wow – odparł Sam. – Ale to jest całkiem logiczne. Wszystkimi tymi cycatymi laskami rekompensowałeś sobie...  
\- Och zamknij się wielki łbie – prychnął Dean, a Sam zaczął się śmiać jak opętany.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean nie pytał nawet gdzie jadą teraz. Chciał być jak najdalej od Demondale a nawet Lansing. Możliwe, że uciekał – ale jeśli Sam to zauważył – ten jeden raz nie powiedział ani słowa. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jaką ma minę.  
Krajobraz zmienił się dość szybko z typowo leśnego na miejski. Nie wiedział jak daleko odjechali, ale Sam w końcu przeciągnął się i spojrzał wymownie na zegarek.  
\- Może zjemy jakiś obiad? Nie masz ochoty na cheese'a? Albo na ciasto jabłkowe? – zaproponował mu brat.  
Dean zerknął na niego przelotnie.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział spokojnie, wiedząc jednocześnie, że to całkiem oczywiste kłamstwo.  
\- Dlatego nie odzywasz się od dwóch godzin – odparł Sam i najwyraźniej etap, gdzie udawali, że faktycznie nic się nie stało, minął bezpowrotnie.  
Zastanawiał się nawet czy nie zacznie za tym tęsknić. Sam należał do ludzi, którzy uwielbiali rozmawiać o uczuciach, a Dean nawet nie wiedział jak to wszystko nazwać. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy ktokolwiek wyrzucił go ze swojego domu. To nie tak, że się nie spodziewał podobnego finału, ale z Casem to wydawało się coś innego. Nie potrafił zrozumieć jak mogli się tak dobrze dogadywać, gdy obaj byli tak bardzo różni. Przez myśl przechodziło mu wciąż od nowa, że Cas nie jest człowiekiem, ale mieszkał przecież w domu szczelnie obsypanym solą i przechodził codziennie przez pułapki, które Dean narysował. Słyszał jak egzorcyzmowano demona i nie uleciał mu z uszu dym. Zareagował też jak najbardziej po ludzku.  
A jednak coś tym razem robiło różnicę. I Dean nie potrafił się tego uczepić, aby przyjrzeć się temu z bliska.  
\- Mam wrażenie… - zaczął i urwał. – Nie, to śmieszne.  
Sam spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym troski i słowa o wielkiej płaczącej dziewczynce zamarły mu na ustach. Jakoś nie chciało mu się już wyśmiewać brata za to, że obaj o siebie dbali – chociaż tylko jeden z nich może okazywał to trochę mocniej. To nie miało znaczenia.  
Czuł się tak, jakby Cas złamał coś w nim. Może jakąś pieczęć, o której Dean nie miał pojęcia, gdzie siedziały głęboko ukryte te wszystkie uczucia.  
\- Jakie wrażenie? – spytał Sam, gdy zapadła ponownie cisza.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że on nie jest człowiekiem – powiedział w końcu Dean. – I nie, że uważam go za demona czy coś w tym stylu, ale ta atmosfera wokół niego… - westchnął.  
Miał nadzieję tylko, że Sam nie wyśmieje go, że zachowywał się jak stereotypowa nastolatka. Nie nadawał Castielowi cech nadprzyrodzonych. Po prostu przy nim oddychał inaczej. Jakby cały ciężar jego życia nie miał znaczenia, bo Castiel był przy nim, a to oznaczało, że nie był sam. Problem tkwił jednak w tym, że wyjechali zostawiając mężczyznę za sobą i Dean naprawdę nie wiedział czy tym razem wolno mu wrócić.  
Był pewien, że kiedy Castiel się uspokoi, przemyśli wszystko – zapewne spojrzy na niego trochę inaczej. Jednak nie potrafił na to czekać. Nie wtedy, gdy Cas go nie chciał tak bardzo w pobliżu siebie. I może już nigdy nie spojrzy na niego tak jak wtedy, gdy całowali się po raz pierwszy.  
\- Pamela wspominała o czymś podobnym – odparł Sam. – I ja też coś czułem. Jest bardzo spokojny – stwierdził Sam.  
I tak właśnie nazwałby to Dean. Takim absolutnym spokojem. Wszystko przy Castielu zwalniało, jakby nie miało znaczenia.  
\- Myślisz, że to przez to ty… - zaczął niepewnie Sam.  
\- Nie – odparł Dean niemal od razu. – On mnie nie… Sam do niego przyszedłem – przyznał w końcu, czując na policzkach gorący rumieniec.  
\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – spytał Sam ostrożnie.  
\- Nie – uciął krótko Dean.  
Ostatnim czego chciał to rozmowa o seksie z młodszych bratem.  
\- Nie dostaniesz jakiegoś dziwnego załamania, no nie? – upewnił się Sam. – Bo mnie generalnie nie przeszkadza… Znaczy przeszkadzały mi cycate blondynki co noc – przyznał. – Ale tym razem nie mam problemu… Chyba, że będziesz co noc…  
\- Naprawdę doprowadziłem do tego, że nie jesteś w stanie dokończyć żadnego zdania? – zdziwił się Dean. – Nie. Nie będzie żadnego załamania – powiedział z pewnością w głosie. – Coś się zbiera. Musimy się przygotować – dodał.

ooo

Szarlotka nie poprawiła mu humoru, chociaż starał się udawać, że w rzeczywistości jest inaczej. Brat obserwował go aż nazbyt uważnie, jakby oczekiwał, że rysy na szkle pojawią się w każdej chwili, a potem rozpadnie się jak pęknięte lustro. Fakty były jednak takie, że nie wiedział co czuć. I to chyba było prawidłowe, bo minęło dwie – góra trzy godziny. Wyczekiwanie zmian w tak małym obrębie czasu było szalone.  
\- Gdzie wybieramy się teraz? – spytał, ponieważ nadeszła ta pora, aby zainteresować się kierunkiem.  
\- Nie chcesz chwilę tutaj posiedzieć? – spróbował Sam.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
\- A mamy powód, żeby tutaj siedzieć? – spytał szczerze.  
Brat spojrzał na niego niezbyt pewnie. Możliwe, że faktycznie chciał uciec jak najdalej, ale Castiel miał rację w jednym – demony podążały za nimi. Zatem, jeśli znaleźliby się dostatecznie daleko, żaden kolejny nie przyplątałby się do Casa. A był pewien, że mężczyzna nie chce nawet ich cichej ochrony. Wciąż był w stadium wyparcia albo po prostu nienawidził Deana za to, że był okłamywany tak długo. Za to, że Dean i tak w nocy porysował jego idealnie wypolerowaną podłogę tylko dlatego, że świat wcale nie był takim – jakim ludzie chcieli go widzieć.  
\- Dean – zaczął Sam, tonem, którego nienawidził skrycie.  
\- Bobby nie dzwonił, gdy nie mieliśmy kontaktu? – zmienił pospiesznie temat, wylizując resztki z talerzyka.  
Ciasto było przepyszne, a kelnerka zapewniała, że mogą upiec jeszcze jedno, jeśli będzie sobie życzył. Kolejny kawałek na drogę nie zawadziłby. Może ten gorzki smak w ustach w końcu zniknąłby.  
\- Kilka grup natknęło się na demony z niższych kręgów – przyznał Sam. – My pozbyliśmy się Marzanny…  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś brał w tym udział – prychnął Dean. – Kiedy ty zabawiałeś się z moją Dziecinką, ja robiłem to, czym powinni się zajmować prawdziwi mężczyźni. Masz szczęście, że jej nie porysowałeś. Chociaż i tak wiem, że nie była zadowolona, gdy wepchnąłeś w nią te swoje przerośnięte stopy – poinformował brata, który tylko przewrócił oczami. – Poważnie, stary. Chyba przez dziesięć minut regulowałem lusterka? Coś ty z nią robił?  
\- Prowadziłem, Dean. I to nie tak, że to tylko twój samochód – przypomniał mu Sam, chociaż obaj wiedzieli doskonale, że to Dean był do Impali bardziej przywiązany.  
I jako jedyny potrafił ją naprawić, gdy miała swoje humory.  
\- Bobby wspomniał coś o nawiedzonej farmie w Arkansas – przyznał niechętnie Sam.  
Dean rzucił na stolik plik banknotów i wytarł usta ściereczką.  
\- No to w drogę – powiedział, wstając.

ooo

Sam przypatrywał mu się dokładnie tak samo jak przed południem i to było o tyle bardziej irytujące, że Dean nie miał gdzie uciec. A czuł się jednak odrobinę gorzej. Przeważnie był mistrzem wyparcia, ale jednak twarz Casa wracała niechciana. W odróżnieniu jednak od Castiela, Sam nie zachęcał do zwierzeń samą swoją obecnością. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
Dlatego Dean ucieszył się, gdy tylko jego telefon rozbrzmiał znaną melodią. Odebrał, chociaż Sam zawsze przypominał mu, że nie powinno się prowadzić jedną ręką.  
\- Dean? Dean Winchester? – spytał ktoś po drugiej stronie i od razu nabrał nieprzyjemnych podejrzeń.  
Niewiele osób posiadało jego numer, więc spojrzał na wyświetlacz i zamarł widząc krótkie 'Cas', które pojawiało się przy numerze.  
\- Kto mówi? – spytał odrobinę szorstko.  
\- Beth – odparła dziewczyna, a jej roztrzęsiony głos sprawił, że wrzucił kierunkowskaz i zjechał na bok.  
\- Beth? – wyrwało mu się. – Co się stało? – spytał pospiesznie.  
Sam niemal od razu zesztywniał na swoim fotelu.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznała dziewczyna. – Nie wiem co widziałam. Przyszłam do Castiela, bo prosił, żebym mu pomogła w domu, a on potem miał pomóc nam naprawić schody… Była powódź… - wyjaśniła dziewczyna.  
\- Wiem, byłem tam – przerwał jej pospiesznie Dean. – Co się stało? Dlaczego masz telefon Castiela? – spytał ją wprost.  
Słyszał jak dziewczyna ciężko przełknęła.  
\- Tam byli ludzie. Obcy – powiedziała lekko przestraszona. – Widziałam ich przez okno. Jeden powiedział, że cię zna, a Castiel wyglądał na przestraszonego. Coś próbowali mu zrobić, ale nie mogli… Powiedzieli, że nie mogą się do niego dostać – urwała. – Schowałam się, schowałam się – powtórzyła, jakby wstydziła się, że zostawiła Casa samego. – A ich oczy… Nie uwierzysz mi, ale…  
\- Zrobiły się całkiem czarne – dokończył za nią Dean.  
\- Więc wiesz kto to jest? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Gdzie zabrali Castiela, Beth? – zignorował jej pytanie.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie wiem. Schowałam się, a potem wyszłam, gdy usłyszałam samochód. Jego komórka leżała koło schodów. Nie wchodziłam do środka, więc może ona tam dalej jest! – wyrwało się jej z ust.  
\- Nie wchodź do domu – polecił jej Dean pospiesznie. – Wracaj do siebie, zabarykadujcie drzwi z matką. Jesteśmy w drodze powrotnej – poinformował ją, a potem rozłączył się bez pożegnania.  
Jego Dziecinka nawet nie protestowała, gdy zawrócił być może używając trochę za dużo gazu. Sam spojrzał na niego niepewnie, więc Dean przygryzł nagle wyschnięte wargi.  
\- Mają Casa – powiedział, chociaż to było całkiem oczywiste.  
Nie pytał Beth ilu ich było, ale podejrzewał, że nie więcej niż dwóch. Demony rzadko przybywały w grupach. W końcu trudniej im było się przemknąć przez Bramy Piekieł. Oczywiście powinien był sprawdzić czy nie ma w okolicy tych skurkowańców, ale zbierali się w takim popłochu, że nawet nie dzwonił do Pameli. Dopiero zbierał się na rozmowę z nią. Zawsze uprzedzała ich, żeby nie niszczyli jej kontaktów, a sprawę z Castielem położyli całkowicie. Pamela chciała, aby mieli na niego oko, bo nachodziły ją nieprzyjemne przeczucia względem tego mężczyzny. I Dean totalnie się z nią zgadzał. Castiel mógł zostać już raz opętany, ale ktoś upewnił się, że już nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Nie wiedział czy to dobrze wróży na przyszłość Casowi. W końcu opętanie, a porwanie przez demony piekielne – mocno się od siebie różniły.  
I nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, co Cas teraz przechodził, całkiem świadom tego, że są poza miastem, a nikt inny nie mógł mu pomóc.  
\- Nie mogły go opętać przez wypalony znak – odgadł Sam.  
\- Sądzisz, że to źle? – spytał Dean wprost.  
Jego brat starał się nie patrzeć mu w oczy, więc Dean instynktownie nacisnął pedał gazu. Nie byli aż tak daleko, ale podejrzewał, że w Deamondale znajdą się dopiero po zmierzchu. Nienawidził polować po zmroku, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia. Każda minuta zwłoki zmniejszała szanse Castiela.  
\- Dzwoń do Bobby'ego i spytaj czy nie ma kogoś w okolicy – polecił bratu, samemu starając się znaleźć w pamięci jakiś skrót.  
Widział kilka map, gdy przejeżdżali, ale do miasta prowadziła tylko jedna droga. Którą zalała cholerna rzeka. Demony nie powinny były mieć tam dostępu. Możliwe, że opętały kilku myśliwych i pojawiły się tam nawet zanim Dean i Sam postanowili zapolować.  
\- Nie musi być źle. Porwały go, więc czegoś od niego chcą – stwierdził Sam.  
\- Chcą nas – odparł Dean, bo to było aż nazbyt oczywiste.  
Może jedna jego chwila zawahania sprawiła, że ten skurwysyn z poranka zdążył powiadomić swoich kumpli. Nadal nie wiedzieli jak te chore popaprańce porozumiewają się między sobą. Albo wysłał podrzędnego demona z powrotem do Piekła, a tamte skorzystały ze świeżych informacji, gdy wydostawały się na zewnątrz. W takim przypadku Castiel już nigdy nie byłby bezpieczny. Dlatego łowcy nie mieli rodzin. Dlatego ojciec zawsze miał ich przy sobie, a jeśli nie – Bobby zajmował się nimi w tym czasie.  
\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć – odparł Sam, ale nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało to słabo.  
Dean nawet nie kłopotał się tym, aby odpowiedzieć.

ooo

Nie wiedział nawet kiedy zrobiło się ciemno i znajoma droga powitała go niczym ciemna wstęga. Część miejskiego oświetlenia musiała wysiąść, ale to paradoksalnie poprawiało ich sytuację. Cywile wmieszani w podobne porachunki to nigdy nie był dobry pomysł. Sam kreślił znak krzyża nad kolejną butlą z wodą, odkąd nie zatrzymali się obok żadnego z kościołów, aby ukraść więcej. Ich podręczne zasoby musiały starczyć, a ponieważ korzystali ze starej metody, ze świętości nie dało się rozcieńczyć, mieli tego z dziesięć litrów. Dostatecznie wiele, aby poparzyć nawet cztery demony i wepchnąć je w zasadzkę.  
Nie starał się nawet parkować, gdy dostrzegł, że światła do domu Castiela są zapalone. Wyskoczył tylko z samochodu, ignorując krzyk Sama i wpadł do środka. Beth siedziała przy kuchennym stole i wyglądała tak, jakby spała. To zaniepokoiło go od razu. Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał, dostrzegając, że Castiel musiał użyć czegoś żrącego do czyszczenia podłóg i zapewne nieświadomie zmył farbę. I stał się całkiem odkryty dla świata, którego nie znał.  
\- Mówiłeś, żeby nie wchodziła, ale musiała sprawdzić czy z nim wszystko w porządku. To taka urocza dziewczyna – powiedział nagle demon, unosząc swoją głowę znad stołu. – Wiesz, że jeszcze nigdy z nikim nie spała? Miałem zabawę, gdy pokazywałem jej to i owo.  
Dean zamarł i spojrzał w stronę jednego z okien, pod którym nie było nic rozlane. Słyszał za sobą wyraźnie brata i zdecydował, że to szansa jedna na sto, ale warto spróbować. Uderzył demona barkiem, posyłając małe ciało pod ścianę i tak jak się spodziewał, pochwycił go w jedną z działających pułapek.  
Miał ochotę sobie pogratulować za to małe zwycięstwo, ale demon tylko zaczął się śmiać, a te ostre dźwięki w ustach Beth wyglądały groteskowo.  
\- Zostałem tutaj, żeby ci powiedzieć, gdzie jest twoja bezcenna zguba – poinformował go demon, prostując się. – Z jej duszy nie będzie miało pożytku ani niebo ani piekło – dodał.  
\- Co zrobiliście z Castielem? – spytał Sam wysuwając się przed niego, jakby bał się, że Deana poniosą emocje.  
Nie wiedział faktycznie co robić najpierw. Nie chciał demona siedzącego w Beth ani sekundę dłużej, ale informacje o Casie były równie ważne.  
\- Za miastem jest szopa dla myśliwych. Jeśli się pospieszycie, może rozpoznacie która krew jest zwierzęca – odparł demon i Dean poczuł żółć napływającą mu do ust.  
I może chodziło po prostu o to jak te czarne ślepia wpatrywały się w niego. Demon uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i Dean na końcu języka ma, że one zawsze kłamią, ale słowa zamarły mu w ustach. Demon nie miał żadnego interesu w udzielaniu im informacji. To była oczywista pułapka, ale i tak nie mieli wyjścia. I zapewne wszyscy doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Żaden z łowców nie był na tyle blisko nich, aby ich wspomóc, ale spodziewał się, że jeśli im się jakimś cudem nie uda, jutro zaroi się tutaj od ludzi mocno wykwalifikowanych. Te demony nie miały szans już w chwili, gdy pojawiły się przed braćmi Winchester.  
Właśnie otwierał usta, aby zacząć odprawiać egzorcyzm, ale usta Beth otworzyły się nienaturalnie szeroko, a jej całe ciało wyprostowało do granic możliwości. Dean widział nawet jak próbowała stanąć na palcach, ale to było trudne, gdy była unieruchomiona przez pułapkę. Czarny dym wyleciał jej z ust, gdy demon samoistnie opuszczał jej ciało. I to nie było normalne. Dean i Sam zawsze musieli siłą wydzierać skurkowańców z ludzi. Oni nigdy nie oddawali swoich ofiar dopóki nie byli do tego zmuszeni. Niektóre ciała rozpadały się zaraz po tym jak demony zostawały odesłane do Piekła. Opętanie zabierało wiele człowiekowi, niszcząc go nie tylko psychicznie, ale również fizycznie.  
I demony bywały podstępne. Dlatego mieli z Samem te tatuaże. To stało się normą w ich zawodzie.  
Beth upadła na podłogę z głuchym jękiem.  
\- Cholera – wyrwało się Samowi, więc myśleli to samo.  
Dziewczyna ewidentnie żyła, a demon właśnie zwiał z ich pułapki. To nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej i Deanowi nie podobał się ten precedens.  
\- To jeden z ważniejszych – odgadł, spoglądając na Sama, który sprawdzał puls Beth.  
\- Żyje. Jest wyczerpana, ale żyje – powiedział jego brat. – Dean… To coś cholernie poważnego… - poinformował do brat, bo był tym, który uwielbiał na głos wygłaszać oczywistości.  
Dean nie wiedział jednak co odpowiedzieć. Castiel był tam gdzieś w cholernej szopie na obrzeżach miasta z demonami, które zapewne miały nie zacząć drzeć się pod wpływem święconej wody.  
\- Jesteśmy w stanie je unieruchomić – powiedział Dean, bo przecież ten drań siedzący z Beth nie mógł się ruszyć.  
\- A co dalej? – spytał Sam całkiem poważnie.  
I Dean wiedział, że jego brat zaczyna się zastanawiać, w której księdze powinien szukać informacji na ten temat.  
\- Idę tam – powiedział tylko, jakby to nie było całkiem oczywiste.  
Sam skinął głową.  
\- Daj mi tylko zadzwonić do Bobby'ego – poprosił jego brat cicho.


	9. Chapter 9

Od razu wiedział, że trafili pod wybrany adres. Zapach siarki unosił się w wilgotnym powietrzu i utrudniał im skutecznie oddychanie. Nie chciał wiedzieć co to za druga woń. Równie metaliczna i nieprzyjemna.  
Nikt nie krzyczał ze środka i to prawdę powiedziawszy go martwiło. W planach bowiem mieli zorientować się gdzie jest Cas, wjechać Dziecinką w szopę, zabrać go i uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Bobby poparł ich kompletnie i nawet obiecał poinformować Pamelę w jak wielkiej dupie są. A od czasu, gdy straciła wzrok stała się trochę bardziej sarkastyczna, trochę bardziej świadoma tego czego nie mówisz, gdy z nią rozmawiasz. Jakby ten zmysł został zastąpiony szóstym albo jak w jej wypadku – pewnie siódmym lub ósmym. Z medium nigdy nic nie było wiadome.  
Dean poprawił uchwyt na kanistrze z wodą. W drugiej ręce trzymał benzynę. Zerknął na Sama, który upewniał się, że jego zapalniczka faktycznie działa i po cichu odliczyli do trzech.  
Kiedy wbiegli do środka, szopa okazała się pusta. Castiel leżał natomiast pod jedną ze ścian i Dean prawie nie rozpoznał mężczyzny. Nienaturalnie wygięte kończyny, opuchnięta twarz. Krew zaschnięta na podłodze w specyficzny sposób poinformowała go, że Cas jeszcze nie tak dawno odczołgał się w tamto miejsce. Podbiegł do mężczyzny i ukląkł, aby sprawdzić jego puls. To mogło zająć zaledwie sekundy, ale usłyszał za sobą szamotaninę i chlusnął instynktownie wodą święconą w demona, którego wcale to nie spowolniło. Dostał w twarz tak mocno, że obił się o ścianę, a kiedy zerknął powyżej – Sam klęczał na samym środku pomieszczenia z rękami uniesionymi do góry.  
Demonów było sześć – albo nawet osiem, bo Dean widział wyraźnie kształty za oknem i to było bez sensu. Nigdy nie uciekały w takiej ilości z Piekła i przeważnie stanowiły swoją konkurencję. Ich czarne białka przyprawiały go o mdłości.  
\- Winchesterowie – powiedział z pewną satysfakcją mężczyzna wchodzący do środka. – Mówiłem im, że musimy zastawić zasadzkę, chociaż wiedziałem, że po niego przyjdziecie. Jesteście nieprzewidywalni.  
\- Dzięki. Często to słyszymy zanim wysyłamy was tam, gdzie wasze miejsce – odparł Dean całkiem poważnie i czyjaś pięść spotkała się z jego szczęką ponownie, co wcale nie poprawiło mu widzenia.  
Cholerna nadnaturalna siła zawsze była przewagą tych dupków. I to było niesprawiedliwe, bo oni mieli po swojej stronie modlitwę i naprawdę nie chciał komentować jak bardzo żałośnie to brzmiało. Na domiar tego Cas zaczynał się budzić. Nie wiedział czy chciał go przytomnego. Nie wiedział czy chciał, aby Castiel patrzył na niego teraz.  
\- Nie wiesz nawet jaką radość sprawiło mi, gdy odnaleźliśmy tego tutaj – poinformował go demon.  
Co zabawne wyglądał jak nauczyciel Deana od matematyki w jednej z licznych szkół, które z Samem zaliczyli. Facet był tak flegmatyczny, że potrafili uciekać na wagary, gdy on był obrócony do nich plecami. Nawet Sammy korzystał z takich sytuacji, chociaż jego brat był wyjątkowym kujonem.  
\- Zniknął nam z radaru, nie uważasz, że to dziwne? – spytał demon.  
Dean nie wiedział czy powinien odpowiedzieć. A Sam spoglądał na niego wymownie. Butla z benzyną przewróciła się i woda święcona mieszała się z paliwem. Jedna iskra wystarczyła, aby załatwić każdego z tych skurczybyków. I każda śmierć była lepsza niż pozostanie w ich łapach. Możliwe, że Castiel obok niego umierał. I Dean miał tylko nadzieję, że mężczyzna wybaczy mu. Kiedyś. W innym świecie. Szczególnie, że Dean mocno wątpił, aby spotkali się w tym samym miejscu. Demony od lat wspominały, że się do niego dobiorą po śmierci, więc starał się załatwić jak najwięcej – zawsze o jednego czy dwa mniej. Nie lubił, gdy było tłoczno.  
Skinął Samowi głową i to może był błąd, bo jego brat został zdzielony sporą drewnianą belką jak przez kogoś kto wyglądał na bibliotekarkę.  
\- Sam! – krzyknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Silne dłonie uniosły go do góry i stanął twarzą w twarz z demonem, który cmokał z niezadowolenia.  
\- Dean, Dean, Dean. Tak chętny na spotkanie z ojcem? – spytała piekielna kreatura. – Przecież możemy nadrobić zaległości. Lepiej się poznać. Opowiesz mi o tym tam, gdy będę sprawdzał jak wiele ludzkie ciało jest w stanie przeżyć… Wiedziałeś, że składamy wasze dusze, gdy rozerwiemy je na strzępy? Nie jesteśmy całkiem źli jak lubią opowiadać niektórzy – westchnął demon.  
I tak, na pewno był jednym z tych z wyższych kręgów. Dean zerknął na nieprzytomnego Sama i prawie wrzasnął, gdy pomagierzy dupka podźwignęli do pozycji stojącej, półprzytomnego Casa. Jego noga była złamana i wydała z siebie taki dźwięk, że Dean zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie zwymiotuje. Castiel o dziwo nie jęczał. Może miał zdarte gardło. Pojęcia nie miał jak długo przetrzymywały go demony, ale podejrzewał, że mówili o kilku długich godzinach. Dla nich nie liczyło się czy przynęta jest w dobrym stanie.  
\- Dean – powiedział Cas, patrząc na niego tym drugim nieopuchniętym okiem.  
\- Cas – odparł tylko i coś w jego żołądku się obróciło nieprzyjemnie, gdy dostrzegł obcęgi w rękach jednego z demonów.  
Castiel uśmiechał się do niego jak wariat, jakby nic się nie stało. Dean nie mógł się nie zastanawiać czy on tam w ogóle jeszcze jest. Słyszał o ludziach, którzy trafiali do wariatkowa, chociaż przeżyli opętanie. Nie potrafili nic na to poradzić. Jeśli już egzorcyzmowali demona – pozostawało im tylko odesłać go z powrotem do Piekła. Nie byli w stanie uleczyć duszy. Nikt nie był.  
\- Zamknij oczy – poprosił Cas.  
\- Nie – odparł tylko.  
\- Zamknij oczy. To nie jest przeznaczone dla nich – powiedział Castiel i to naprawdę nie miało sensu, bo demony jak oparzone upuściły Casa na brudną podłogę.  
Dean zamknął więc oczy, zastanawiając się tylko co zastanie, gdy je otworzy, ale nawet przez powieki dostrzegł, że szopa rozświetliła się nienaturalnie. Możliwe, że Sam dostał się w końcu do benzyny, ale jakoś nie chciał w to wierzyć. To byłoby zbyt wielkie szczęście. Ktoś dotykał jego twarzy z taką delikatnością, że to na pewno nie mógł być demon. Te zresztą puściły jego ręce. Zapach siarki bezpowrotnie zniknął.  
\- Dean, Dean. Już po wszystkim – powiedział Sam, więc otworzył ostrożnie jedno oko i zdał sobie sprawę, że wokół znajduje się cholernie dużo ciał.  
Castiel stał przed nim nienaturalnie wyprostowany, a jego twarz się zmieniała. Opuchlizna znikała, pojedyncze cięte rany wchłaniały się. A kiedy kość wskoczyła na miejsce z głuchym chrupnięciem, Dean poczuł, że mdłości wracają. Sam zresztą wpatrywał się w to również w ciężkim szoku.  
\- Dean – powiedział Castiel, ale to jednocześnie był i nie był jego głos.  
Cała sylwetka mężczyzny zdawała się błyszczeć, promieniować nieznaną mu energią, która może nie była całkiem zła, ale coś mu po prostu nie pasowało. To nie był ten rodzaj spokoju, który przeważnie otaczał Casa.  
\- To nie on – powiedział, czując, że jego usta robią się suche.  
Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio płakał – może podczas pogrzebu matki – ale coś zaczynało się zaciskać na jego krtani.  
\- Kim jesteś? – spytał ostro, podrywając się na nogi.  
Jakby Castiel nie przeżył już dostatecznie wiele, właśnie go opętano. Nawet cholerne znaki wypalone na skórze nie podziałały i nie chciał zastanawiać co będzie musiał zrobić, aby wyrzucić skurwysyna z powrotem do Piekła. Podniósł bukłak z wodą święconą i chlusnął nią w to, co podszywało się pod Casa, ale w powietrzu nie pojawił się żaden dym. Oczy Castiela stały się tylko bardziej błękitne i nie potrafił się zmusić, aby w nie nie patrzeć.  
\- Dean – powiedział Cas takim tonem, jakby go pouczał. – On czuje się dobrze – dodał tamten.  
\- Kim jesteś? – spytał Dean, wyszukując w pamięci egzorcyzm, który mógłby podziałać.  
\- Aniołem – przyznał tamten.  
Dean roześmiał się gorzko, unosząc głowę w powietrze. Nie słyszał nigdy większej głupoty i odwrócił się, aby wymienić z Samem spojrzenia pełne zrozumienia, ale jego brat wpatrywał się w to coś, co wlazło w Casa w czystym szoku.  
\- Anioły nie istnieją – odparł ostro.  
Usta Casa wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.  
\- To samo powiedziałeś ostatnim razem – przyznał mężczyzna. – Jednak anioły istnieją, Dean. A ja jestem twoim. Byłem twoim aniołem – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna.  
Dean prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- I jak się nazywasz? – zakpił. – Gabriel? Michał?  
Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.  
\- Castiel. Wymieniłeś dwóch archaniołów, ale ja jestem po prostu Castiel – przyznał tamten. – Jestem… Byłem twoim aniołem. Przepraszam. Trudno jest mi się przyzwyczaić do tego – dodał mężczyzna.  
\- Dobrze, Castiel – wypluł Dean. – Jak wydostać cię z prawdziwego Casa?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego tak intensywnie, że Dean zaczął się zastanawiać czy to jego odpowiedź.  
\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Odejdę, gdy powiem co mam do przekazania. Nie pojawiłbym się tutaj nigdy, gdyby moje naczynie nie było zagrożone – przyznał Castiel. – Nie mieliście szans, więc pozwolono mi ten jeden raz ingerować, ale najprawdopodobniej nie spotkamy się w ten sposób więcej – przyznał Castiel i brzmiał na naprawdę smutnego.  
Dean pokręcił głową, jakby nie wierzył w to co słyszy, ale fakt faktem demony odeszły. Może nawet zginęły i to na pewno nie była robota ani jego ani Sama. Nie chciał jednak wierzyć, że to na co patrzy to istota pańska. Nie wierzył w anioły, ponieważ jeśli istniały, nigdy tak naprawdę się nim nie opiekowały, więc nie był im nic winien. Nawet linijki przy paciorku, którego nie zmawiał, aby nie kusić losu.  
\- Naczynie? – spytał Sam, w końcu stając u jego boku. – Cas jest twoim naczyniem? Co to znaczy? – zainteresował się jego brat.  
\- Dlatego tak łatwo w niego wszedłem. To nie opętanie. On pozwolił mi na to. Jesteśmy jednym – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Jesteście… To już kiedyś się zdarzyło – podjął. – W innym świecie, w innej rzeczywistości. Świat miał się ku zmrokowi. Demony wypełzały z Piekieł, a Lucyfer został uwolniony z pułapki, w której zamknął go Michał. Wiesz co to oznacza, Sam – powiedział Castiel, spoglądając na jego brata wymownie.  
\- Apokalipsa. Michał i Lucyfer mieli stoczyć bitwę o ziemię – uzupełnił Sammy.  
\- Tak, ale kiedy was spotkałem, część pieczęci nie została złamana. Niebo jednak nie robiło nic, aby powstrzymać zagładę. Archaniołowie chcieli tej walki, a wy, dwóch małych ludzi przeciwko tym demonom… - urwał Castiel. – Nie mieliście szans, ale nigdy się nie poddaliście. Podziwiałem w was to, ale nie mogłem wam pomóc. Dean przekonywał mnie, że jesteśmy tchórzami i nie znamy woli bożej tylko rozumiemy ją opatrznie…  
\- Ja? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy tak naturalnie, że prawie uwierzył w to, że Cas tam gdzieś jest.  
\- Nie przebierałeś w słowach. Dzięki tobie nauczyłem się jak rozmawiać z ludźmi – przyznał anioł. – Przekonałeś mnie, że nie warto być z tymi, którzy biernie czekają na rozwój wydarzeń. Że też mogę wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Staliśmy się drużyną wolnej woli. Nikt nie mógł mówić nam co mamy robić. Ty, Sam i ja. Nawet Piekło bało się tego, co zrobimy, bo robiliśmy to co uznawaliśmy za słuszne i uważam, że to było słuszne – podkreślił Castiel, a potem wziął głębszy wdech. – Jednak przegraliśmy. Wszyscy. Anioły, demony oraz ludzie – przyznał. – Zmrok zapadł i każdy zdecydował się oddać to co dla niego ważne. Wiedzieliśmy, gdzie popełniliśmy błędy, więc były możliwe do naprawienia. Siedliśmy przy jednym stole; Gabriel, my oraz Crowley, Król Piekła.  
Dean poczuł jak jego oczy robią się większe.  
\- Cofnęliśmy się do czasów, gdy wasza matka zmarła – przyznał Castiel. – W normalnej linii czasowej, byliście naczyniami. Dean, byłeś idealnym naczyniem dla Michała. Sam, ciebie Azazel uczynił wyjątkowym i jako jedyny byłeś zdolny do noszenia Lucyfera. Od wieków ta walka była zapisana w gwiazdach, ale nikt nie pomyślał, że prędzej oddacie za siebie życie niż podniesiecie przeciwko sobie dłonie. Michał i Lucyfer byli wściekli. Nie mogli zmusić was do walki przeciwko sobie, ale zaczęli niszczyć wszystko wokół z nadzieją, że ulegniecie.  
\- Tak się jednak nie stało – odgadł Sam.  
Castiel pokiwał głową.  
\- A co z tobą? Z nim? – spytał Dean.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego ponownie, wzrokiem, który trudno było zinterpretować.  
\- Powiedzieli, że nie mogę wam pomagać – przyznał mężczyzna i ewidentnie sprawiło mu to ból. – Uczyniłeś mnie ludzkim. Pokazałeś mi jak mogłoby wyglądać moje życie, gdybym miał wolną wolę. Nauczyłeś mnie kochać – dodał anioł i ciężko przełknął. – Miałem do wyboru, pozwolić światu na to, aby popadł w wieczny mrok lub oddanie ciebie na zawsze – przyznał mężczyzna.  
Dean poczuł jak coś chwyta to za gardło. Castiel wpatrywał się w niego ze spokojem człowieka, który podjął decyzję i już nigdy jej nie zmieni.  
\- Nie zgodziłem się. Powiedziałem im, że ta miłość uczyniła i ciebie lepszym. Zawsze miałeś tak mało wiary w siebie. Walczyłeś tylko za Sama i za Bobby'ego. Ktoś musiał cię kochać, więc nie zgodziłem się na to, aby zniszczyli tę część – przyznał Castiel. – Nie zgodziłem się, Dean, ale wiem, że mi nie wybaczysz. On jest tylko częścią tego kim jestem. Człowiekiem, którym mógłbym być, a ja jestem aniołem, którym on nigdy nie będzie. Pozwoliłem im siebie podzielić – powiedział Castiel tonem, jakby kosztowało go to wiele.  
I Dean nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić.  
\- Ja cię nie kocham. Nie jestem już do tego zdolny. Czuję tylko jego miłość i jest wspaniała – przyznał Castiel. – Ten jeden raz, gdy jestem w jego ciele, mogę ją poczuć – dodał.  
\- A co się stanie, gdy odejdziesz? – spytał Dean przez ściśnięte gardło.  
\- Uleczyłem go – powiedział Castiel. – Jest zdrowy. Będzie żył.  
Dean nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Wspomnienie demonów było w nim jeszcze całkiem świeże. I nie chciało mu się wierzyć w nic co tutaj zobaczył czy usłyszał. I pewnie miał spędzić długie tygodnie nad tym myśląc.  
\- Czy możesz sprawić, aby zapomniał? – spytał cicho.  
\- On nie chce zapomnieć – odparł miękko Castiel. – On nie chce zapomnieć ciebie, a boi się, że jeśli zapomni demony, znowu będzie żył bez ciebie i on tego nie chce.  
\- Ale ten znak. On musiał być wcześniej opętany – powiedział Dean.  
\- Anna, inny anioł pomogła mu i wtedy pomogliśmy mu zapomnieć, ale ty zmieniasz wszystko. Tym razem podejmuje decyzje sam. Nie możesz mu ich odebrać – odparł Castiel. – Wiem, że tego bardzo nie lubi – dodał.

ooo

Cas spał na tylnej kanapie samochodu. Dean nie mógł nie zerkać we wsteczne lusterko i Sam w końcu kazał zjechać mu na bok. Miał ochotę uderzyć głową o kierownicę.  
Kiedy Castiel w końcu poleciał do Nieba – czy gdziekolwiek się wybierał, Cas upadł na podłogę nieprzytomny. Wokół walały się same ciała, więc uznali, że jak najszybciej muszą znaleźć się poza Demondale. Policji trudno było wyjaśnić dlaczego w obrębie szopy, w której przetrzymywano Castiela znajduje się dziesięć ciał. W zasadzie nie wiedział nawet, że tych demonów było tak wiele.  
Zostawili Lansing dawno za sobą, a Cas nie budził się. Nie wiedzieli nawet czy mężczyzna chce im towarzyszyć i Dean spodziewał się bardziej kolejnych krzyków. Może nawet zostałby uderzony i nazwany psychopatą. Całkiem podobne sceny widywał już wcześniej, gdy Sam starał się być uczciwy w stosunku do kobiet, z którymi sypiał. To nigdy się nie udawało. Ludzie nie chcieli wiedzieć, że potwór z szafy jest całkiem realny.  
\- Dean? – spytał Sam. – Może przesiądziesz się do tyłu. Nie możesz prowadzić, jeśli cały czas tam zerkasz.  
\- Spadaj dupku – warknął, ale nawet w jego własnych uszach zabrzmiało to słabo. – Nie wiem co zrobimy – przyznał w końcu.  
\- Będziemy dalej pozbywać się demonów. I znajdziemy tatę – odparł Sam, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste.  
\- Wszystkie demony twierdzą, że widziały go w Piekle – przypomniał mu Dean.  
Starał się nie widzieć jaki grymas przebiegł po twarzy jego brata.  
\- Demony kłamią – powiedział Sam bez przekonania.  
Cas poruszył się na tylnym siedzeniu i podniósł się tak gwałtownie, że prawie uderzył głową o dach. Dean odwrócił się na tyle na ile mógł i zamarł, bo mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Zostawię was samych – powiedział jego brat jak cholernym bohater, którym nie był i nigdy nie będzie.  
Drzwi Impali trzasnęły nieprzyjemnie, gdy Sam uciekł. Zapewne na spacer. Na wiele metrów od samochodu.  
\- Dean – zaczął Cas i jego ochrypnięty od snu głos pierwszy raz od kilku godzin brzmiał naturalnie.  
Cholerny anioł pomieszał mu w głowie.  
\- Wytłumaczę ci wszystko – powiedział Dean pospiesznie. – Daj mi tylko chwilę. Albo pójdę po Sama, on się o wiele lepiej zna na tych zawikłaniach…  
\- Dean – przerwał mu Cas i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
Mężczyzna przesunął się do przodu, a potem patrząc mu prosto w oczy pochylił się do pocałunku. Jego usta były nienaturalnie miękkie, więc zapewne anioł przesadził z uleczaniem.  
\- Dean, już dobrze – powiedział Cas, przytulając go na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu krzesło.  
I dla niego to brzmiało dziwnie jak 'kocham cię'.


End file.
